AMOR REAL
by Em Gi love
Summary: Naruto un joven de veite años regresa a la aldea que lo vio nacer para recibir lo que por derecho de nacimiento le corresponde, y tras la muerte del tercer hokague la verdad se revelara, apoyado por los ultimos dos hokagues el luchara para conseguir sus sueños, pero su nueva pocicion lo pondra en la mira del clan hyuga que busca desposar a su heredera con el mas poderoso shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

El atardecer caía y el viento soplaba, movía las copas de los árboles, haciendo que barias hojas se desprendieran de sus ramas y de entre las hojas se puede ver la figura de un joven de veinte años, de tez morena, con cabello rubio como los rallos del sol y unas curiosas marcas sobre ambas mejillas, saltaba de rama en rama a gran velocidad, de repente se detuvo sobre una rama de un árbol muy alto y admiro a varios kilómetros frente a él la aldea que se alzaba orgullosa y era coronada por la gran montaña con cinco rostros tallados en la piedra, sus ojos azul cielo miraron fijamente el cuarto rostro y después continuo con su camino. Llego a la aldea cruzo las enormes puertas que custodiaban la entrada y avanzo rumbo al centro de la ciudad, en su camino lo recibieron muchas miradas de curiosidad y extrañeza mientras hacia el recorrido a la casa del tercer Hokague en donde fue solicitado, llego, entro a la mansión y decidió esperar afuera hasta que lo necesitaran.

Dentro de la mansión, en la habitación principal tendido sobre la cama se hallaba el cuerpo de un hombre mayor rodeado por barias personas más que esperaban en silencio noticias sobre su condición, el silencio se rompió cuando se escuchó como un kunai fue lanzado y clavado en la corteza de un árbol, una joven de cabello rubio y largo, de ojos violetas y vestida como una sacerdotisa, se acercó a la ventana y al mirar a través de ella descubrió en el patio al joven vestido de naranja y capa blanca, jugando con un kunai lanzándolo al aire y cambiándolo de una mano a otra, al reconocer de quien se trataba sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió con emoción.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la aldea cerca del bosque se hallaba una pareja de jóvenes compartiendo el más dulce de los besos, ella es una joven de tez clara y ojos color perla, su cabello es largo y de color negro, con destellos azules, vestía su típico uniforme de entrenamiento de pantalón y sudadera en colores claros, y él es un joven alto de tez igualmente clara, con cabello plateado y ojos azules, vestía también su traje de entrenamiento que consistía en un pantalón obscuro con chaleco y camisa, azul y blanco respectivamente.

-ya me tengo que ir- le dijo ella al terminar el beso y se alejó de él.

-Hinata-le dijo él y la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión-te amo-le dijo entre el beso, y continúo disfrutando el sabor de sus dulces labios rojos, Hinata al sentir el cambio en el ritmo se ruborizo de pies a cabeza y termino del mismo color que un jitomate ya que su novio nunca la había besado así.

-yo también te amo.

Tendido sobre la cama se encontraba el tercer Hokague quejándose por el dolor de su cuerpo cansado por la edad y la enfermedad, se acercó a su cama un hombre de larga cabellera plateada, ojos obscuros y dos líneas rojas sobre sus mejillas, traía en sus manos unas hojas y un bolígrafo.

-ya está el escrito-le anuncio con voz suave al oído-no se ira a arrepentir precisamente ahora verdad, además usted sabe que Naruto tiene derecho, por favor sensei dentro de poco usted estará en el otro mundo y que es lo que le va a decir al cuarto cuando lo vea y él le pregunte sobre su hijo, acaso usted le va a decir, que ni siquiera en el último momento de su vida quiso reconocerlo como su único hijo, inclusive si fue para protegerlo.

Hinata camino hacia la salida del parque y antes de abandonarlo por completo dio una última mirada a su amor para después marcharse rumbo a su hogar.

El tercer Hokague comenzó a poner su nombre en los documentos que lady Tsunade y Kakashi el recién nombrado Hokague ya habían firmado como testigos, pero por su avanzada edad y condición en la que se encontraba no podía escribir del todo bien, así que Jiraiya le tomo de la mano y le ayudo a terminar de firmar.

Afuera del parque se encontraba una joven de ojos perla cabello castaño y vestimenta sencilla, hace algún par de meses atrás ella había sido asignada como dama de compañía de Hinata y al ver que ella se acercaba a la salida del parque corrió a ella y juntas regresaron a la mansión Hyuga.

La sacerdotisa de ojos violeta corría por el patio de la casa hasta que estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca de él joven con vestimenta naranja le llamo.

-Naruto-sama- el nombrado volteo al escuchar su nombre-el tercero firmo, Sarutobi-sama lo ha reconocido como el hijo legítimo de Minato-sama-Naruto se sorprendió ya que después de tantos años no creyó que esto fuera a suceder.

-Hinata-sama si su padre se entera me castigara.

-lo siento Ayame te prometo que será la última vez, ya que en cuanto Toneri-kun hable con mis padres ya no necesitaremos vernos a escondidas.

-espero que ya no tarde Hinata-sama.

-estoy segu…-la contestación de Hinata fue interrumpida ya que en la puerta de la mansión se encontraba suprimo Neji.

\- ¿estuvo otra vez entrenado Hinata-sama? -le pregunto en un tono frio.

-a. asi. Asi es Neji-onisan.

-qué manera de desperdiciar su tiempo, tratando de convertirse en algo que no es- le dijo y al ver que producían en ella el efecto deseado dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hinata caminaba a su cuarto, pero al pasar por la sala de su hogar vio a su padre reunido con un par de miembros del consejo del clan.

-Hinata- la llamo su padre, ella regreso sobre sus pasos y entro a la habitación saludando a los presentes y ofreciendo el respeto debido se sentó frente a su padre.

-¿si padre?

-¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo fuera de casa?

-lo…. lo que sucede e…... es que pase a….. a comprar e….. eq….. equipo ninja para m…. mi próxima m…. mi. Misión.

-tu madre se sintió mal está en su habitación, mañana entrenaras con Hanabi todo el día puedes retirarte.

-si padre-dijo y con la misma elegancia y porte con la que ingreso a la sala, y se retiró de ella en silencio.

-Hiashi-sama me he enterado que para el próximo festival vendrán personajes importantes de otras aldeas ente ellos el hijo del señor feudal y el joven Sabaku-no Gaara.

-¿el Kazekague de la aldea de la arena?

-ambos son solteros y darán honorabilidad a Hinata-sama y a él clan.

-si ya hace algún tiempo vengo pensando que ya es tiempo que ella se case, pero no es fácil encontrar un buen candidato, y además Hinata no se ha interesado por el tema, ya que su madre la sobre protege pero si ella no toma una decisión pronto, yo lo hare.

-todo sea por el bien del clan.

En una taberna a las afueras de Konoha se hallaba Neji Hyuga jugando con un hombre, la última jugada de parte de él joven shinobi le dio el triunfo a el extraño quien feliz exclamo su victoria, y Neji maldecía su suerte y pedía una botella más de sake, en ese preciso momento en la taberna entraba un hombre con yukata y bastón su cabello era negro y la mitad de su rostro se hallaba cubierto por unas vendas, junto a él entraron dos hombres que vestían el uniforme de ambu

-el joven Hyuga debe de darle muchos problemas a su tío-dijo uno de sus acompañantes.

-no creo que el líder del clan este enterado de lo que hace su sobrino, y nadie de la rama secundaria se atreve a decirle algo al genio Hyuga.

-se dice que últimamente el clan está pasando por un mal momento-hablo el otro mientras se sentaban en una mesa.

-eso parece-contesto el hombre mientras un mesero se acercaba, y le preguntaba si tomaría lo mismo de siempre.

La noche se hiso presente y Naruto se encontraba recordando su pasado, cuando el siendo niño era despreciado por los pobladores de Konoha

-estuve fuera en una misión-dijo un hombre joven con uniforme de jounin y cabello claro –pero vine en cuanto me enteré ¿Cómo sigue?

-está muy mal, Tsunade dice que posiblemente no sobreviva hasta mañana-contesto Jiraiya.

-pues ya será lo que el destino diga, por cierto, me dijeron en la entrada que avía llegado un viajero.

-si es el joven que esta junto a la ventana y parece que por fin el tercero a decidido hablar con la verdad porque ya lo reconoció como hijo del cuarto- el hombre en la cama comenzó a toser llamado la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación.

-Sarutobi-sensei aquí esta Naruto-dijo Jiraiya.

-Naruto habla con él, si quiera para que escuche tu voz que es como la de tu padre-le dijo Tsunade-si se a echo el milagro de que estemos aquí reunidos dile que entiendes sus razones y lo perdonas por todos estos años-Naruto se acercó y vio directamente a los ojos a aquel hombre que en sus primeros años fue un amigo, pero también por el no pudo ser reconocido como el héroe que su padre habría querido, lo vio sonreír débilmente y él le contesto de la misma forma aquel extraño gesto.

Todos esperaban atentamente alguna respuesta, hasta que final mente Naruto hablo.

-vieja Tsunade el tercero- la medic ninja se acercó a revisar a el hombre puso sus manos sobre su pecho y al descubrir lo que sucedía sólo negó con la cabeza para comunicar la muerte del hombre a todos los presentes.

-no tiene caso.

-¿está muerto?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-si-contesto Tsunade mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-adiós sensei-todas las personas en la habitación lamentaban profundamente la pérdida y algunas derramaban lágrimas de tristeza. Después de un par de minutos Mitzuki, el guarda espaldas ambu con máscara de pez y la sacerdotisa salieron de la habitación y caminaban en dirección a la puerta.

-¿y de donde salió este hijo del cuarto?- pregunto Mitzuki.

-nosotros tampoco sabemos mucho hace un par de días el Hokague recibió un mensaje en el que se avisaba de su llegada, ya que cuando el tercero empeoró Jiraiya lo mando llamar.

-es un shinobi muy fuerte-dijo con orgullo la sacerdotisa.

-¿un shinobi?-se burló- pues no lo parece ¿es el hijo no reconocido del cuarto?

-si-contesto el ambu-solo que ahora todos lo saben y además cuenta con la protección de los dos últimos Hokagues y el sanin Jiraiya.

-además no entiendo porque lo dejaron volver a la aldea si solo es el kiubi-dijo con desprecio, a sus espaldas Naruto caminaba también asía la salida y escucho lo que el jounin decía, la joven rubia de ojos violetas al verlo se apeno por las palabras de desprecio- bueno me voy hasta luego señorita Shion-se despidió con una reverencia.

-hasta luego.

-lo acompaño-anunció el ambu y los dos salieron por la puerta al patio.

Naruto al ver que la chica se quedaba sola se acercó.

-no se sienta incómoda, es la verdad dentro de mi vive el kiubi, mis padres murieron para salvar esta aldea y el hombre que acaba de morir lo sabía-dijo caminando a la puerta.

-lamento su perdida.

-le agradezco su intención, pero no conocí a mis padres y no estoy seguro si realmente me querían o me odiaban ya que ellos fueron los que sellaron al kiubi en mí, no soy hipócrita señorita Shion y es bueno que lo sepa usted y todos en esta aldea, con su permiso-hiso una reverencia y salió de la casa dejando a una joven bastante confundida.

Un nuevo día llego a la aldea y con él las personas volvían a su rutina, los comercios se habrían y la gente caminaba por las calles y se saludaban cordialmente en una de las calles menos concurridas se hallaba un joven de cabellos claros escondido en la esquina que daba a la mansión Hyuga una de las más grandes y nobles de toda la aldea, el muchacho esperaba a una persona en particular y cuando la vio no dudo en correr hasta a ella y darle alcance antes de que entrará a la enorme casa, se colocó frente a ella e hizo una reverencia y comenzó a darle un recado para una persona en particular. Mientras tanto dentro de la casa Hinata entraba a la habitación de su madre quien se hallaba recostada en su cama mirando hacia la ventana con un pergamino en su regazo.

-buenos días madre ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? - pregunto con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba con una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos y le daba un beso en la frente.

-mejor hija gracias.

\- ¿Qué dice su pergamino?

-la situación entre la aldea de la nube y la aldea de la roca se está complicando cada vez mas.

\- ¿estallara una vez más la guerra?

-los países están divididos y se acercan tiempos difíciles- dijo y suspiro-por eso hija me gustaría que pensaras muy seriamente en tomar marido hija, tu padre y yo no vamos a durar eternamente y me gustaría que, si llegará a estallar la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, tu estés bajo la protección de un ninja fuerte tu valeroso.

\- si madre no se preocupe-le dijo Hinata y la tomo de la mano-le prometo que este año sin falta me caso-ambas se miraron y se sometieron de forma cariñosa antes de que la menor saliera de la habitación.

Hinata cerró la puerta de el dormitorio de sus padres y camino por el pasillo iba tranquila pesando en lo que su madre acaba de decirle cuando escucho su nombre porvenir de su fiel amiga y servidora

-Hinata-sama- le decía Ayame-Que bueno que la veo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿qué pasa?

-el señor Toneri la espera en el jardín que está cerca del lago.

\- ¿ahorita?

\- siii, Dice que le urge hablar con usted.

-gracias-le dijo Hinata y con una gran sonrisa salió rumbo al jardín más apartado de los territorios Hyuga. Hinata llego a la orilla del lago donde Toneri la esperaba, al llegar el la tomo de la mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo, con uno de sus brazos rodeó la delegada cintura femenina y la beso con mucho amor, Hinata se apeno por la acción tan repentina y al terminar el beso se separó de el tan roja como un tomate, y a pesar de sentir vergüenza sonreía emocionada hasta que descubrió en la cara de su joven novio un sentimiento que le causo temor.

\- ¿qué pasa? ¿alguna mala noticia?

-en la tarde tengo que salir a una misión

\- ¿en una misión? ¿a dónde?

-seré uno de los guardaespaldas del señor feudal.

-y ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

-no lo sé tal vez un par de semanas o meses.

\- ¿meses? ¿Será que va a estallar la guerra?

-podría ser- Hinata dio un suspiro de angustia y abrazo al albino.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con mis padres antes de que te vallas? Hace unos momentos mi madre me dijo que me tengo que casar.

-lo se mi cielo, pero tus padres no estarían felices con nuestra relación.

\- ¿por qué no? Si mis padres quisieran imponerse un esposo ya lo abrían hecho, estoy segura que me dejarán escoger a quien yo quiera.

-eso es porque confían que tu elijas a alguien de tu clan- le dijo y volteo molesto a otro lugar, Hinata se entristecido y miro al suelo.

\- ¿no me amas entonces? - dijo y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de tristeza.

Al escuchar eso Toneri corrió y dulcemente tomo el mentón de Hinata y con delicadeza levantó la cabeza femenina para que lo viera a los ojos, y mientras Le limpiaba las lágrimas le dijo.

-sabes que tu eres lo más importante para mi, que no hay nada que me importe más que tu y que me volvería loco si llegará a perderte, Hinata nunca dudes de mi amor nunca.

-quiero que nos casemos-le dijo Hinata y lo abraso-por favor Toneri por favor.

Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión se hallaba Neji hablando con su tía.

-no puedo creer que hayas pedido dinero en el juego, ¿Cómo vas a pagar?

-tengo una semana para pagar

-Neji tu sabes perfectamente que el clan está pasando por un pésimo momento y aun así ¿te atreves a apostar? ¿De dónde vamos a sacar ese dinero? Y ¿Qué le voy a decir a tu tío? lo siento mucho Neji, pero esta vez no podre ayudarte, así que arregla este problema antes de que todo mundo se entere

En una mansión en la frontera del país del viento y el fuego se encontraba Naruto junto a un joven de cabello y ojos negros, ambos revisaban pergaminos y documentos en el despacho de la antigua mansión.

-¿Qué piensas Sasuke?-le preguntaba Naruto a su amigo mientras revolvía y buscaba entre algunos pergaminos.

-por lo que se refiere al manejo de tu herencia y esta casa, todo parece estar en orden-contesto el pelinegro-donde parece haber algo mal es en la propiedad que se encuentra en la aldea del remolino, según se cuándo la atacaron todo quedo completamente destruido. ¿Por qué no mejor vas a hablar con el hombre que administraba a tus padres y al tercero? ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Fudo Mizaki.

-talvez él sepa algo de eso.

-tal, según mi padrino me conto ese hombre era de confianza para Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-¿Por qué llamas al tercero por su nombre?

-porque yo no crecí en esta aldea y no lo conozco.

-bueno, pero te reconoció como hijo del héroe de la aldea y te entrego todo lo que era de tus padres.

-eso si

-no entiendo porque si estaba el dinero que dejo el cuarto la casa se encuentra en estas condiciones, mira, los muebles se caen a pedazos-le dijo mientras lanzaba un shuriken a un mueble detrás de Naruto y este se desmoronaba sobre el suelo.

-mi padrino dice que después de la muerte de mis padres la aldea y la mayoría de los shinobis se negaron a que alguien más pusiera un pie en ella, para respetar la memoria del héroe de la aldea y la de su familia.

-pero sin embargo todos sus bienes fueron confiscados por los altos mandos de la aldea.

-eso sí.

-quien hubiera imaginado de la nada tanto dinero y un apellido reconocido y respetable te caería del cielo, cuando apenas unas semanas atrás estabas en la oficina del Kazekague exigiendo una misión para pagar la renta de tu departamento.

-sabes bien que Gaara y yo no cobrábamos nuestras misiones para que la gente de la aldea confiara en nosotros-le contesto Naruto con una mirada de tristeza, que Sasuke noto.

-bueno ahora tienes dinero, propiedades, un apellido importante, prácticamente eres dueño de una aldea oculta entera, y gracias al kyubi posees un gran poder, eres un dobe con mucha suerte-le dijo tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

-si claro, el dinero es importante para algunos-dijo suspirando-pero sabes que es lo que me ha hecho más falta-se acercó al pelinegro y paso un brazo por su cuello para acercarlo a el-una familia, llegar a mi casa y encontrarme una mujer bonita, dulce, bien dispuesta.

-hum.

-imagínate a unos pequeños niños rubios, sanos, que salten sobre mi cuando cruce la puerta después de cumplir con una misión.

-hablas igual que Itachi antes de que se casara-dijo el pelinegro con aburrimiento.

-pues yo realmente quiero seguir su ejemplo y formar mi propia familia para reconstruir mi clan.

-pues qué esperas, ahora que tu preocupación ya no es el dinero manos a la obra.

-si eso es lo que voy a hacer, buscarme una mujer para que me acompañe y así acabar con mis días de soledad.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos días después Hinata caminaba por la zona comercial de la aldea junto a su dama de compañía, y su primo. Las personas al verlos pasar los saludaban con respeto y admiración, Hinata contestaba con una gran sonrisa gentil, Neji caminaba con su pote como todo un Hyuga y solo movía la cabeza en señal de saludo, Ayame caminaba tras ellos callada mientras ambos jóvenes hablaban.

-por supuesto que estoy enterada Neji-nisan sé que últimamente las cosas en el clan no están bien.

-el clan está a punto del colapso Hinata-sama.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso nisan?-pregunto notablemente preocupada al mayor, un par de calles al frente Naruto caminaba con el menor de los Uchiha, todos a su alrededor miraban al joven rubio con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué no compras ropa que valla de acuerdo con tu nueva posición? y tiras por fin ese horrible color naranja.

-no es horrible, ya te dije que es la combinación perfecta del relámpago amarillo y el habanero sangriento, además la ropa no te hace mejor o peor shinobi.

-pero ayuda a que te traten mejor los clanes poderosos de la aldea, o a que te tomen en cuenta las damas distinguidas, como esa que viene allí, por ejemplo-dijo Sasuke mientras con un movimiento de cabeza señalaba el lugar por donde Hinata y Neji caminaban. Naruto al mirarla se quedó pasmado y no pudo evitar contemplar con gran admiración la belleza de la chica peliazul, y se enterneció al mirar como la dulce chica rápidamente ayudo a levantarse a un pequeño niño que tropezó frente a ella, sacudió sus ropas y con una enorme sonrisa le pregunto.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-¿no te gustaría una como ella para que te ayude a reconstruir tu clan?-le pregunto Sasuke.

-si, pero me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que el kyubi está en mi interior? -ambos jóvenes observaron como un joven aparentemente de su edad se acercó y le hablo ala chica.

-Hinata-sama vámonos-le dijo Neji mientras la levantaba y la jalaba para que siguiera caminando, pasaron frente a Sasuke y Naruto y el rubio no dejaba de verla.

-mira ese es el establecimiento de Fudo Mizaki el administrador de confianza del tercero-le dijo Sasuke a Naruto señalando un pequeño edifico.

-¿eh? ¿ah? Si el número coincide-dijo nauro sin perder de vista aun a Hinata y a su acompañante femenina ya que Neji en ese momento entraba justamente al lugar que el par de amigos buscaban. Dentro del lugar Neji camino hasta estar frente al escritorio de un hombre mayor quien arreglaba unos libros.

-Neji-sama que gusto me da verlo-dijo un hombre de edad avanzada con lentes y algo subido de peso.

-¿Qué tal Fudo Mizaki? ¿Cómo has estado? -pegunto el Hyuga con altanería y sarcasmo.

-muy bien gracias ¿y usted?

-no también como tu, necesito que me prestes dinero-le declaro sin más el Hyuga.

-yo encantado de servirle joven Hyuga, pero usted ya me debe mucho-le dijo el hombre mayor dudoso y titubeante.

-¿acaso está dudando de mi honorabilidad? ¿cree usted que no le voy a pagar?

Afuera de dicho establecimiento se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿entonces nos vemos en la casa de tus padres?

-si, solo le pido las cuentas de las propiedades de mis padres y nos vemos allá- y así ambos shinobis se despidieron uno siguió su camino y el segundo entro al edificio. Dentro del edificio Neji se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de Fudo Mizaki leyendo un papel mientras el otro hombre de uno de los cajones sacaba un fajo de billetes y comenzaba a contar lo acordado con el joven pelicafe.

-¿ya subiste los intereses verdad? viejo usurero-en ese preciso momento Naruto entraba a la oficina Mizaki al notarlo le grito de una forma despectiva y grosera.

-ahora estoy ocupado.

-¿el señor Fudo Mizaki?-pregunto Naruto.

-te dije que estoy ocupado, vuelve en la tarde o mañana-pero al ver que el recién llegado no se movía le grito nuevamente-vamos vete de aquí.

-eres sordo o tonto ¿Qué no ves que me está atendiendo a mí? -grito también Neji furioso.

-espero-el rubio miro a ambos serio y Neji bufo molesto.

-a ver dame el bolígrafo-Neji se levantó de la silla y estiro la mano impaciente para recibir el artículo, mientras miraba de mala forma al recién llegado, firmo el papel y se lo entrego al mayor-no voy a discutir contigo porque llevo prisa y porque esta este tipo aquí, pero ni creas que este asunto se queda así-tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar con altanería dándole una mirada de desprecio a Naruto, en cuanto se cero la puerta detrás del Hyuga, Mizaki grito furioso.

-¿Qué no te han enseñado a respetar a los que no son tus iguales?

-¿con que dinero ejerces la usura? ¿con el tuyo o con el de mis padres?

-¿sus padres?-dijo con sorpresa.

-soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto y vengo a ver las cuentas de los bienes de mis padres.

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha junto con Ayame, hasta que llego a una casa un poco más grande que las que la rodeaban, llamo a la puerta y un sirviente de la casa las hizo pasar.

-buenos días Masako -saludo alegremente Hinata a una de las sirvientes de la casa-¿está la señora?

-si niña Hinata-contesto la mujer- está en el salón enseguida le aviso.

-no hace falta-la mujer camino fuera de la habitación y de una de las puertas salió Danzo Shimura.

-¿Qué tal señorita Hyuga?

-buenos días Danzo-sama-saludo Hinata con una reverencia.

-vengo a ver a Kohana.

-está usted en su casa.

-gracias.

-me saluda a Hiashi-sama y a Hana-sama.

-con gusto.

-con su permiso-el hombre hiso una reverencia a la jovencita y salió de la casa. Por su parte Naruto se encontraba sentado cómodamente en la silla donde anteriormente Neji estuviera esperando ser atendido por el señor Mizaki.

-pues aquí me tiene a sus órdenes-le dijo el hombre mayor a Naruto mientras le ofrecía una taza de té.

-tengo entendido que desde hace cinco años usted se encarga de los bienes de mis padres en la aldea del remolino.

-así es.

-usted administra el dinero y lo invierte, cobra las ganancias y las deposita en el banco de Konoha. solo que revisando los libros me di cuenta que en algunas de las inversiones el dinero es inferior a lo acordado y en otros casos las ganancias aun nos las deben.

-e…e…el mercado es muy difícil joven Namikaze, sujeto a muchos imprevistos, de repente el socio no quiere cumplir con lo pactado, o sencillamente se rehúsa a respetar el trato, pretextando cientos de razones.

-en ese caso tendré que ir personalmente a hablar con los socios.

-no, no no-dijo el hombre sumamente nervioso-no hace falta que se moleste personalmente, es más yo ya tenía preparado un viaje al país de la lluvia ya que el señor Takahiro dueño de la exportadora donde invertí recientemente mando a decirme que ya reunió bastante dinero.

Hinata camino por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar al salón donde encontró a su amiga Kohana con su pequeño hijo.

-¿se puede?

-pasa Hinata-dijo con alegría una mujer de la misma edad que Hinata, de cabello rubio vestida con un kimono tradicional muy elegante-anda llévatelo y por favor cámbiale esa ropa sucia-le decía a una jovencita sirvienta.

-si señora-contesto la mucama.

-adiós Daisuke-se despidió Hinata del pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

-adiós-le dijo de vuelta el pequeño.

-¿y tú? ¿Qué milagro que vienes a verme? ¿Qué me cuentas? -decía con gran entusiasmo la rubia.

-pues …. Toneri se fue-confeso con tristeza Hinata a su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto aun en la oficina de Fudo Mizaki Naruto hablaba con él.

-no quiero que piense mal de mí joven, lo que presencio hace un rato, pues ya ve como son estos jóvenes de sociedad, les gusta apostar en el juego y cuando no tienen para pagar….

-usted les presta-concluyo Naruto su excusa por él.

-pero con un módico interés, este joven por ejemplo Neji Hyuga es un jugador empedernido es hijo del hermano del líder del clan Hyuga, solo que el clan entero está pasando por una muy mala situación en este momento.

\- lo vi en la calle con una joven bonita-dijo el rubio rememorando la imagen de la bella chica-de facciones delicadas, dulces ojos color plata y cabello obscuro ¿es su esposa?

-el joven Neji no es casado, tal vez sea su prima la señorita Hinata Hyuga-dijo el hombre cambiando su semblante y su voz completamente por uno lleno de admiración e ilusión-muy hermosa, por cierto, criada con esmero como la heredera del clan, también ella es soltera ya que parece que ninguno de los caballeros que la pretende ha sido de su agrado-al escuchar esto Naruto volteo muy sorprendido a ver al mayor-claro que ahora menos posibilidades tendrá de encontrar un buen marido ya que el clan insiste en elegir alguien digno de la futura heredera y con los problemas políticos que tienen en este momento eso será prácticamente imposible.

Kohana y Hinata se encontraban tomado él te sentadas una frente a otra.

-¿e…en…enton…ces me vas a hacer el f…fa…favor? -le pregunto Hinata a su amiga, mientras esta le daba una mirada de reproche-anda Kohana, si me dices que no Toneri no tendrá a adonde escribirme.

-si, pero me da miedo que Danzo encuentre una de sus cartas, Hina ya sabes cómo es de quisquilloso-al escuchar esto Hinata no pudo ocultar su rostro de tristeza, Kohana suspiro-está bien dile a Toneri que puede escribirte aquí yo después te mando las cartas con Aiko. Pero ya enserio Hinata deberías de terminar con ese romance, nada bueno te va atraer.

-e…es…es que n no quiero renunciar Toneri y yo estamos enamorados por favor entiéndeme.

\- yo entiendo todo lo que tú quieras, el problema es que él no es parte del clan Hyuga, es más ni siquiera es de esta aldea.

-eso a mí no me importa

-pero a tu familia y a tu clan sí.

-no a mi mama, estoy segura que en cuanto ella sepa lo mucho que nos amamos ella me ayudara para que mi padre lo acepte y el consejo.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora no ha ido a hablar con tus papas?

-pu…pues el también tiene miedo de que le digan que no, pero ya me prometió que en cuanto regrese hablara con mi padre y el consejo-dijo con felicidad.

-qué bueno-dijo con una sonrisa-me alegro mucho por ti.

-Kohana somos amigas de toda la vida y como sé que tu esposo siempre está al tanto de todo lo que sucede en la aldea, ¿has oído algo sobre nuestra situación política? ¿es cierto que ya no nos apoyan todos los clanes? - al escuchar esto la otra chica solo volteo el rostro incomoda.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por el patio de una hermosa casa que dos décadas atrás habría pertenecido al cuarto Hokague y a su esposa.

-la casa no se ve deteriorada, Toshio y su nieta se encargan de la limpieza, las habitaciones están en buen estado, el salón esta por aquí-le dijo Sasuke a Naruto mientras lo dirigía a una habitación-¿Cuántos días te vas a quedar?

-no, no mañana me voy.

-qué bueno porque yo tengo que salir en una misión ¿Qué averiguaste con Fudo Mizaki?

-creo que utiliza el dinero de las inversiones para prestar dinero con altos intereses.

-¿y cómo lo sabes?-dijo Sasuke mientras los dos entraban en el salón de té

-te acuerdas del tipo de cabello largo, con cara de fastidio que vimos con la muchacha en la calle, fue a verlo para pedirle prestado, cuando entre lo estaba acusando de usurero.

-hm nunca creí que un Hyuga recurriera a algo así.

-si, yo también me sorprendí que el sobrino del líder del clan estuviera inmiscuido en esos asuntos

-hm ¿y la chica es su esposa?

-no, es su prima ella es hija del líder del clan y él es hijo del hermano gemelo

-¿y el líder del clan permite que su sobrino se comporte de esa forma?

-bueno a lo mejor el líder piensa que la disciplina solo debe aplicarse a los inferiores.

-¿y su prima será igual de rebelde?

-no lo se

-pues yo si-dijo entrando a la habitación un hombre de ojos negros cabello azabache atado en una coleta baja con el uniforme de ambu-su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, y al igual que yo tú también la conoces Sasuke.

-Itachi-dijo Naruto con alegría y corrió a saludarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

-hola Naruto ¿Cómo estás?

-nii-san ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar con tu esposa?

-¿así me recibes después de llagar de una misión?

-hum

-acabo de llegar de una misión y me enteré en la oficina del Hokague que Naruto ya estaba aquí, y decidí pasar a darle la bienvenida.

-te lo agradezco Itachi, pero mañana me tengo que ir.

-es una lástima, pero entonces que te parece si hoy cenas con nosotros estoy seguro que a Izumi le encantara recibirte en casa.

-¿enserio? Claro que si dattebayo.

-entones te esperamos esta noche.

-¿Por qué dices que yo conozco a la heredera Hyuga?-pregunto Sasuke serio a su hermano.

-tonto hermano menor ¿que no te acuerdas que ella estuvo en tu mismo salón en la academia ninja?

Sasuke comenzó a recordar sus años de infancia, a sus compañeros, y a sus molestas fans, pero en ninguno de los rostros pudo ubicar el de la joven.

-no-contesto simplemente el Uchiha menor.

-te daré una pista-le dijo Itachi-última fila a la derecha. Al escuchar esto algo paso en las memorias de Sasuke y ante el reconoció la imagen de una pequeña niña que siempre se encontraba sola y parecía temerle a todo, con ropas demasiado masculinas y el cabello corto, nada que ver con la señorita que Naruto y el avían visto en la mañana por las calles de la aldea.

-¿enserio es esa niña débil y asustadiza?-Itachi solo asintió mientras Naruto les daba una mirada llena de sospecha-pero si no se parecen en nada.

-Sasuke tú la conociste cuando era solo una niña, y después de eso tú te fuiste muchos años.

-supongo, y ahora que lo mencionas sus ojos son del mismo color solo que ahora no lucen opacos como en esa época

-eso se debe al tiempo y la madures que obtienen las personas con el paso de este, pero díganme ¿Por qué tanto interesen Hinata-sama?

-no-dijo rápidamente Naruto tratando de ocultar en vano su nerviosismo-lo que sucede es que Fudo Mizaki el agente de Sarutobi-sama me hablo sobre ella y su primo, me dijo que pertenecían al can Hyuga siendo descendientes directos de la familia líder-Sasuke e Itachi permanecieron en silencio esperando que Naruto continuara- a…ade…además me dijo que ella es soltera y con muy pocas posibilidades de casarse ya que ninguno de los hombres que la han pretendido parece ser de su agrado ni de los dirigentes del clan y que su situación política no es la mejor en estos momentos.

-¿no les agradaron? ¿o no eran lo suficiente mente poderosos para ellos? -pregunto Sasuke

-podría ser-reflexiono Itachi.

-oye Naruto –le dijo Sasuke llamando su atención-¿no te gustaría probar suerte?

Hinata llego a casa y al entrar en el salón se encontró con su padre y la hermana de este.

-pa…padre ¿es cie cierto que el clan tiene problemas con los o…otr…os de la aldea?

-¿Quién te dijo eso-le pregunto su tía.

-Neji-dijo Hinata volteando a ver a la mujer-y también Kohana.

-bueno ya lo sabias ¿no?

-u...us…usted hace tiempo me dijo que tuvo algunos roces con el Hokague, pero….

-pues la situación empeoro tanto que en la última junta me ignoraron y si las cosas siguen así no dudo que la próxima vez me saquen del consejo.

-¿yyy y entonces?

-entonces te sugiero que dejes de esperar al príncipe azul y aceptes la proposición del clan Inuzuka, del clan Aburame o la del Mizukage que tienen el poder suficiente para ayudarnos a ser mayoría en el consejo.

La noche llego a Konoha obscura y fría, la mayoría de sus habitantes se hallaban dormidos, todos excepto una joven que en su balcón hundida en sus recuerdos miraba hacia las estrellas y escuchaba la dulce voz de su amado.

-(nunca dudes de mi amor Hinata, jamás, te amo)-salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como la puerta de su habitación era abierta y por ella entraba la hermana de su padre.

-¿todavía despierta?

-si-contesto Hinata caminado dentro de su habitación y cerrando el balcón, se acercó a la cama y se quitó la bata y ya con su pijama puesta se acomodó entre sus cobijas mientras su tía la arropaba para dormir.

-¿pensando en lo que dijo tu padre?-al no recibir respuesta continuo-te entiendo, pero ya no eres una niña, y si todavía no ha llegado ese caballero valeroso.…..

-pero puede llegar el día menos pensado.

-de verdad te lo deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero mira a todas tus amigas ya todas están comprometidas y algunas ya hasta casadas y tu ni siquiera quieres hablar de eso- además sabes que los hombres en el clan son cada vez más escasos y sería muy triste que te quedaras sola.

-es que yo quiero casarme enamorada tía.

-el amor viene después, con el trato, con los hijos….

-n…nooo viene antes-la mujer suspiro.

-hay Hinata hasta ahora tu mama te ha consentido.

-pero tú y yo conocemos muy bien a tu padre y cuando decide algo se aferra hasta que lo consigue, por eso hazme caso mi niña empieza a fijarte en alguien, porque si no lo haces tú va a ser el, el que termine escogiendo por ti.

En otra de las habitaciones se hallaba el matrimonio Hyuga preparándose para dormir Hiashi se quitó la bata y camino hacia la cama donde su tierna esposa lo esperaba para poder descansar.

-me preocupa Hinata-dijo de pronto llamando la atención de su mujer.

-¿Qué sucede con Hinata?

-el consejo del clan cree que a su edad ya debería estar comprometida en matrimonio.

-bu bueno no creo que sea real mente grabe, pero admito que ella ya debería comenzar a pensar en la posibilidad.

-y como ella aún no se ha decidido por nadie, he estado pensando que es nuestro deber interferir así que estuve analizando el Mizukage podría ser un óptimo candidato, es joven valiente y poderoso….

-por favor Hiashi ese joven vive en la aldea de la neblina.

-pero podría ser una gran alianza entre aldeas.

-de ninguna manera voy a recluir a mi hija en un lugar como ese-dijo molesta Hana.

-bueno entonces nos quedan en la aldea solo dos opciones Kiba Inuzuka o Shino Aburame, no son tan poderosos como un Kague, pero son de los clanes más antiguos y nobles de la aldea.

-¿y qué piensa Hinata? Ambos fueron sus compañeros de equipo.

-seguramente dirá que no precisamente por esa razón, pero yo creo que es hora de que la hagamos entrar en razón es una joven noble de una línea sucesoria poderosa y ella tiene que escoger al mejor.

-bueno pues que escoja.

-si no lo ha hecho aún yo creo que es nuestra obligación.

-¿imponerle un esposo? Eso jamás ella ya ha tenido suficiente presión de parte de los ancianos como para que encima nosotros la obliguemos a aceptar a alguien.

Pasado el mediodía Mitzuki llegaba a las tierras del cuarto Hokague, ahora propiedad de Naruto y allí en el patio se encontró con Goro quien era el capataz de ese gran lugar desde hace un par de años atrás.

Naruto bajaba del segundo piso por las escaleras a la sala principal cuando vio entrar a la casa al shinobi junto con su sirviente quien lo anuncio.

-el jounin Mitzuki está de visita-dijo el capataz.

-estoy de paso, me dirijo a una misión a las orillas de la aldea de la arena, y decidí pasar a saludarlo.

-me alegro porque necesito hablar con usted pase tome asiento por favor-le dijo mientras señalaba un par de sillas que se encontraban en medio de la habitación frente a un pequeño escritorio, ambos hombres se sentaron uno frente al otro mientras Goro se posicionaba de pie detrás de Naruto-estuve revisando la contabilidad de estas tierras y me di cuenta que usted cobra una mensualidad-Mitzuki algo incómodo contesto.

-es por lo del patrullaje.

-no entiendo.

-lo que sucede es que hace un par de años atrás esta zona se ha vuelto un poco peligrosa, los bandidos utilizan los lugares más despoblados para cometer sus fechorías y como líder de la zona me encargo de asignar la unidad que vigila la región.

-¿y hay que pagar por eso? ¿No se supone que es obligación de todos los shinobis cuidar de su territorio?

-usted es nuevo en la aldea y todavía hay muchas cosas que desconoce, por eso nos sabe cómo se manejan ciertos asuntos, a nosotros solo se nos pagan las misiones que realizamos no se nos provee de herramientas necesarias y los gastos son muchos para sumirlos nosotros solos.

-¿y si decidiera no pagar la cuota que pasaría? ¿todos los bandidos se volcarían sobre mis tierras?

-yo no sabría qué es lo que podría pasar joven Namikaze-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-está bien correré el riesgo-dijo Naruto también levantándose.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué ya no va a pagar?

-así es.

Una vez terminad la charla Mitzuki salió de la casa y mientras escuchaba las quejas de Goro sobre la decisión de Naruto caminaban a la salida.

-es un idiota.

-cuidado que es tu patrón de quien estás hablando.

-ese mocoso no es mi patrón, a leguas se ve que es un tonto y ahora nos quiere arruinar el negocio.

-¿nos?

-bueno a usted, pero a mí también porque estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

-juntos, pero no revueltos, no lo olvides Goro.

-por supuesto yo sé cuál es mi lugar.

-vamos a dejar que pase el tiempo para que nadie sospeche, luego te juntas a los muchachos y le pegamos un buen susto.

-está bien-ya así Mitzuki se fue, Naruto salió de la casa y llamo al capataz

-GORO, GORO TE ESTOY HABALNDO VEN AQUÍ-el hombre al escuchar su nombre camino al encuentro con el rubio-quiero que se refuerce la vigilancia en las tierras y lo que ellas producen-dijo de forma seria.

-yo creo que usted se equivocó en decirle a Mitzuki-san que retirara la unidad.

-cuando quiera un consejo tuyo te lo pediré, y si no te sientes capaz de cumplir con tu trabajo, nada más me dices y busco a alguien más ¿de acuerdo?

-como usted ordene.

Dentro de una taberna Neji se encontraba sentado en una mesa acompañado por otros hombres que bebían y apostaban en las cartas, el Hyuga confiado en que ganaría apostó todo sin saber que esa noche la suerte no estaba con el sino con el agua hombre sentado frente a él.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto entro a la oficina del Hokague. Y allí sentado detrás del escritorio encontró a Kakashi alumno de su padre y una de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por el antes de que decidiera ir a vivir con su amigo Gaara en la aldea de la arena.

-Kakashi -sensei-entro Naruto gritando con su habitual buen humor.

-buenos días Naruto ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

-venía a solicitar un permiso para poder salir de la aldea.

-¿Por qué quieres salir de la aldea?

-quiero ir a la aldea del remolino.

-a la aldea del remolino ¿para qué?

-lo que sucede Kakashi -sensei es que hay algo con respecto al manejo de las propiedades de mi madre que no coinciden y quiero ir a comprobarlo.

-entiendo ¿y vas a ir tu solo?

-no veré a ero-senin a medio día de viaje, y Sasuke dijo que nos alcanzará en un par de días.

-sabes que no puedo dejarte salir sólo, los otros ninjas no se encuentran en la aldea y los que están tienen muchas responsabilidades, sólo tengo una kunoichi disponible para acompañarte…-dijo viendo en una hoja la fotografía de la heredera Hyuga.

-vamos Kakashi -sensei ya soy lo suficiente mayor para que me ponga niñera.

-pero. Naruto entiende que…

-solo voy a viajar medio día sólo y luego me reuniré con Jiraiya no sucederá nada.

-está bien te dejaré ir pero con una condición-dijo Kakashi, rápidamente formó una serie de sellos, golpeó el escritorio con la palma de su mano y grito-jutsu de invocación-una nube de humo apareció y de ella salió un simpático perrito con chaleco y bandana.

-hola Kakashi-saludo el perro a su amo.

-¿qué tal?-le contesto-te llevaras a pakun, él es el perro ninja más rápido que tengo, y si llegaras a tener algún problema el me avisara, aquí tienes-le entrego un permiso.

-bien entonces iré a preparar mis cosas, nos vemos en tres meses Kakashi sensei.

-cuídate mucho Naruto.

Y así Naruto emprendo el viaje que lo llevaría a reencontrarse con las raíces de lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de su madre, mes y medio después nuestros tres viajeros llegaban a una aldea despoblada, pero con buenas posibilidades de convertirse en tierra fértil para sembradío y ganado según le dijo Jiraiya, Sasuke apoyo la idea y Naruto decidió que cuando regresara a Konoha llevaría a cabo la propuesta, y una vez encontrado lo que fue a buscar regreso a la aldea con nuevas esperanzas, el mes y medio que tomo su regreso le pareció más rápido, mientras tanto para Hinata el tiempo corría cada vez más lento puesto que las cartas de Toneri no eran tan constantes como ella se imaginó, pero eso no le importaba, pues cada que recibía alguna recuperaba su brillante sonrisa.

-buenos día joven Hyuga, ¿me imagino que viene a pagar me algo de lo que me debe?

-por supuesto que te voy a pagar, pero ahora necesito que me entregues 20,000 ryo.

-20,000 ryo es mucho dinero joven Neji y usted ya me debe demasiado.

-me urge ¿que no entiendes?

-si comprendo su apuro, pero en este momento no dispongo de una cantidad tan grande.

-usted dispone de mucho más de lo que le estoy pidiendo, todos saben que es un usurero que se ha hecho rico a costa de los demás.

\- no diga eso joven Neji, lo que tengo es fruto de muchos años de trabajo.

-si no dudo que te haya costado trabajo aligerarles un poco los bolsillos a tus patrones.

-jamás he tocado el dinero de Minato y Kushina-sama.

-A OTRO CON ESE CUENTO, A DEMAS SI ROBASTE O NO, NO ME IMPORTA A MI LO UNICO QUE ME INTERESA ES EL DINERO QUE TE PEDI-grito.

Hinata salía del barrio Hyuga rumbo a la parte central de la aldea, acompañada de Ayame ambas veían con gran emoción las flores de la tienda de los Yamanaka, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellas Naruto caminaba en dirección a la torre Hokague. Naruto en cuanto la vio no pudo apartar la vista de la hermosa joven, tan embobado estaba que no se percató del poste frente a él y choco con este, mientras ambas mujeres se alejaban calle abajo.

Neji se encontraba en la oficina de Mizaki tratando de resolver su problema.

-¿me pides una garantía a mí?

-pues sí, por ejemplo, el pergamino con los jutsus secretos de su clan.

-el pergamino….. ¿Cómo se atreve? Infeliz maldito-le decía Neji completamente molesto, mientras los sacudía violentamente.

-nadie más que yo le va a prestar-al escuchar esto el Hyuga lo soltó-todos saben que su clan está en un pésimo momento y yo puedo ayudarlo, pero deme a cambio una garantía.

Neji confundido tomo sus cosas y salió de la oficina, mientras tanto en la antigua casa de sus padres Naruto bajaba las escaleras y caminaba por el patio en dirección a la puerta seguido de-

-si con gusto señor sólo dígame ¿Cuántas habitaciones quiere que le preparamos?

-una para mí y otra para Sasuke teme.

-¿el joven Uchiha que vino la otra vez?

\- si usted gusta joven mi nieta podría cocinarles, comida sencilla claro.

-vamos viejo no te reocupes tu sabes que yo puedo comer de todo y si es ramen mucho mejor.

-¿y cuánto tiempo se piensa quedar señor?

-unos días solamente.

-no se preocupe aquí estaremos al pendiente para lo que se le ofrezca.

En la mansión Hyuga se encontraba el líder del clan en su despacho revisando unos papeles cuando de repente la puerta se abrió repentinamente y por esta entro su hermana.

-hermano, hermano ¿a que no adivinas de lo que me acabo de enterar? -Hiashi solo le dio una mirada para que siguiera hablando-¿recuerdas que hace tres meses el tercero murió?

-si

-resulta que antes de morir revelo que el hijo del cuarto está vivo y por derecho él ha heredado todo lo que le pertenecía a Minato y a Kushina sama.

-pero yo creí que el niño había muerto junto con Kushina durante el ataque del kyubi.

-pues no, está vivo y aquí en Konoha, de todos modos, lo importante es que a este joven lo apoyan la quinta y el sexto Hokague, se llama Naruto, dicen que es guapo, tan o incluso más fuerte que los Uchiha, es gran amigo y aliado de Gaara el Kazekague de la arena, y lo más importante, es soltero ¿Qué te parece? - Hiashi solo se quedó con un semblante serio pero sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kohana.

-pero antes de casarte tú misma me dijiste que nunca te llegarías a enamorar de él.

-pues porque es mucho mayor que yo y me daba cierto miedo, pero ahora que lo conozco le tengo mucho cariño, Danzo es un caballero me cuida me respeta, me consiente.

-también mis papas me cuidan y me consienten, pero con un esposo debe de haber algo más, el amor, lo que sientes cuando te mira o que si te falta el aire si te toca.

-esas son tonterías de niñas soñadoras.

-y yo, yo ya no soy una ni niña y y es lo que siento con Toneri.

-bueno pues si es así me alegro por ti-ambas sus piraron y siguieron tejiendo.

-¿Aiko tarda verdad?

-Seguramente todavía ni llega el cartero.

-¿Qué crees que llegue a pasar?

-¿con que?

-¿crees que estallara la guerra nuevamente?

-no lo sé, pero nosotros por lo pronto estamos surtiéndonos de todo dice mi esposo que la carestía sería peor.

-Kohana sama, el cartero ya paso, pero no dejo nada.

-¿no hubo carta para mí?-pregunto triste y desilusionada.

En el hotel más grande de la aldea se puede ver como un hombre alto de cabello obscuro y con uniforme ninja de la aldea de la roca, entraba a este, se acercó a la recepción y pidió su llave, el hombre encargado del lugar se la entrego y le dijo.

-aquí tiene, ah y lo está buscando del joven-le señalo –al joven peli café que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar.

-no lo esperaba tan pronto señor Hyuga-Neji se acercó a él y le hablo en voz baja.

-no he podido conseguir el dinero.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Que no va a respetar su palabra?

-por supuesto que sí, pero quiere decir que necesito un plazo las largo para conseguirlo.

-yo le dije que no me puedo quedar más tiempo en Konoha, después de terminar de ver los últimos arreglos para el examen del chunin me tengo que ir.

-deme una semana por favor, en una semana cobrare mi pago por mi última misión y podre pagarle.

-lo siento.

-no es una suma pequeña la que le debo usted tiene que entender.

-eso debió pensarlo antes de jugar dos días.

-No no en dos días no podre reunir esa cantidad.

-no dispongo demás tiempo y si no cumple no me quedara más remedio que recurrir a la bolsa de su señor tío permiso.

-espere escúcheme-el hombre se alejó en dirección a su habitación y Neji solo salió del hotel bastante, mortificado.

En la oficina de Fudo.

-no hacía falta que se molestara en venir joven Namikaze, yo mismo le iba a llevar el dinero hasta su propiedad en la frontera, inclusive ya tenía contratado a una escolta de ninjas por que como usted sabe en estos tiempos los caminos son muy peligrosos-le decía mientras sobre el escritorio ponía un cofre, lo abrió y del comenzó a sacar pequeños costalitos con dinero-pues aquí tiene las ganancias de las dos últimas importaciones de ganado que se enviaron a la aldea de la nube en lingotes oro ¿quiere contarlos?

-no, estoy seguro que no falta nada-contesto Naruto mientras guardaba el dinero en una mochila- también quisiera llevarme su libro de cuentas para compararlo con el de la mansión.

-no me lo va a creer, pero no he tenido tiempo de ponerlo al día-le dijo con precaución-

-le ruego que a más tardar lo tenga listo para pasado mañana yo vendré por el con permiso.

Y dentro de la mansión Hyuga se llevaba a cabo una reunión en uno de los amplios salones de té.

-¿una fiesta?-pregunto uno de los ancianos Hyuga.

-acaso te has vuelto loco Hiashi-le dijo otro hombre mayor- cuando el clan está pasando por un pésimo momento y la guerra está casi por estallar-

-no es una fiesta, estoy hablando de una cosa muy sencilla-se defendió el acusado.

-de ninguna manera-dijo el consejero mayor.

-por favor solo escúchenme, todos saben el problema que tenemos con los líderes de la aldea ya ninguno confía en nosotros porque después de la eliminación del clan Uchiha nosotros somos los únicos que representamos un riesgo para la aldea, y la única que podría hacer algo al respecto es mi hija, así que se me ocurría que si ella por su propia cuenta simpatiza con alguien sería más fácil poderla casar.

-¿y se puede saber con quién? Si Hinata san ha rechazado a todos los candidatos que le hemos escogido-se quejó el hombre mayor.

-si y creo que ese fue nuestro error por eso ahora quiero que ella elija.

-pero ya no hay candidatos aceptables en la aldea.

-presupuesto que sí, hay uno nuevo.

-¿uno nuevo? ¿Quién? -pregunto interesado otro consejero.

-el hijo de Minato Namikaze el cuarto Hokague.

-¿el hijo del cuarto? Pero creí que había muerto hace más de veinte años junto con sus padres.

-pues parece que no, este joven llego a la aldea hace poco, se llama Naruto, es soltero. Dicen que bien parecido, único heredero de Minato y Kushina sama y tiene el apoyo de los últimos tres Hokagues.

-además-dijo un hombre bastante más joven que todos los demás ahí reunidos-se de muy buena fuente que se convertirá en el séptimo Hokague, ya que Kakashi san lo ha elegido como su sucesor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiashi salía de la habitación donde se llevó acabo la reunión con el consejo del clan y allí afuera lo esperaba su hermana.

-¿Qué te dijeron? ¿aceptaron? -le pregunto muy ansiosa la mujer.

-si, a ellos también les interesa que la heredera se case. Ahora solo tenemos que ver a quienes vamos a invitar para la velada.

-valla que emoción hace mucho que no damos una fiesta.

-quiero pocos invitados, pero escogidos, eso sí ninguna jovencita que pueda hacerle sombra a Hinata.

-Hiashi por favor, pero ¿quién le va a hacer sombra a Hinata? Si es un ángel, es la más bella de todas.

-no pienso arriesgarme-dijo con seriedad-aunque, pensándolo bien no estaría mal invitar a un par para que el asunto no se vea obvio, ah y otra cosa, ni mi esposa ni mis hijas deben enterarse sobre este joven sobre todo Hinata, para no ponerla en su contra.

-claro que si hermano, Hiashi que buena idea tuviste.

-ojalá el asunto resulte porque si no me va a dar mucho coraje tener que aguantar a todos esos hipócritas en mi casa, para que no funcione.

-en eso tienes razón.

-por lo pronto tú y Hana se encargarán de los invitados.

Y mientras ellos en la sala planeaban la velada Hinata se encontraba en su habitación pensando en que pudo haberle sucedido a Toneri para que no pudiera escribirle, y lloraba recordando los momentos felices que paso a su lado.

La noche cayó sobre Konoha y Neji se encontraba caminado por las callas casi bacías, preocupado se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que pagar su deuda, pero aun no sabía cómo pues la paga de su última misión no la tendría sino hasta dentro de cinco días

\- tengo que pagar, tengo que pagar, pero ¿Cómo? - en su cabeza Neji escucha las palabras que Fudo le dijo cuándo fue a pedirle dinero- el pergamino secreto del clan, ese documento me va a salvar- Neji se infiltro en la sala del consejo y tomo el pergamino, salió del lugar y se fue a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente a primera hora entro a la oficina de Fudo Mizaki y puso el pergamino en el escritorio del hombre.

-aquí esta-Fudo toma el pergamino y comienza a revisarlo-te estoy entregando el pergamino con un demonio dame el dinero. Pero te advierto viejo que si intentas hacer…..

\- mal uso de él, no como cree joven Hyuga, de ninguna manera, si me atreví a pedírselo fue únicamente como garantía.

-si si, ya entendí, pero escúchame bien nadie, absolutamente nadie debe de enterarse ¿me entendiste?

-ni falta hace que me lo diga, aquí lo guardare y el día que usted salde su deuda será un placer devolvérselo, enseguida le traigo el dinero siente se por favor.

En la mansión Hyuga Hinata se encontraba en su habitación prensando flores cuando su tía muy contenta.

-Hina ¿ya te dijo tu mama que el viernes vamos a ofrecer una velada?

-¿una velada? Entonces no es verdad que el clan no está en tan malos términos con la aldea.

-bueno si estamos mal, pero….

-pero ¿Qué? tía.

-pero va a ser una velada sencilla con unos cuantos invitados.

-y entre ellos algún soltero con el que mi padre me quiere casar.

-hay no Hinata ¿cómo crees?

-no sabes mentir tía, ¿y de quien se trata esta ves?

-de nadie mi niña te lo aseguro.

-ojalá me estés diciendo la verdad tía porque si la velada tiene ese propósito será mejor que no hagan nada.

-¿se pude saber qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué acaso te quieres quedar soltera para toda tu vida o qué?

-lo único que quiero es que se me permita escoger esposo tal y como mi madre siempre me lo ha dicho.

-está bien escoge, pero ya no te tardes porque….-en ese momento la puerta se abre y por ella entra Hanabi gritando.

-onne-sama ¿me podrías ayudar a preparar un ungüento? - la mujer aprovecha la situación y sale del lugar.

-por supuesto que te ayudo Hanabi chan. -le dice con una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana.

Era ya de noche cuando Sasuke llego a la casa de Naruto en la puerta fue recibido por Toshio.

-buenas noches joven Uchiha.

-buenas noches Toshio ¿esta Naruto?

-si se encuentra en el comedor, por cierto, su habitación ya se encuentra lista.

-gracias, pero iré a ver a Naruto primero-al entrar en el comedor se encuentra con su amigo rubio comiendo- ¿Qué no te cansas de comer siempre lo mismo?

-claro que no, el ramen es el mejor, creí que llegarías más temprano.

-tube que ir a dejar el informe con el Hokague.

-¿quieres comer algo?

-después.

-¿has escuchado algo sobre la guerra?

-hay muchos conflictos entre las aldeas por los bijus, peo ninguna de ellas quiere ser la primera en atacar.

-es una lástima que el país del agua, la tierra y el trueno no puedan dejar de lado su ambición por el poder y formen una alianza por la paz, como la que lograron la hoja y la arena.

-ninguna aldea quiere doblegarse ante la otra.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y Sasuke salían de la casa, y hablaban animadamente.

-estoy seguro que en la oficina encargada del comercio de la aldea deben de tener registradas las compras y las ventas que Fudo Mizaki realizo-le decía Sasuke a Naruto mientras ambos cruzaban el patio rumbo a la puerta.

-ojalá porque estoy seguro que ese viejo va a acomodar a su conveniencia el libro de cuentas.

-por supuesto- en la entrada de la casa ambos jóvenes se encontraron con un adolecente de ojos claro que al verlos salir les pregunto.

-disculpen ¿el joven Naruto Namikaze?

-soy yo-dijo entusiasmado el rubio.

-le traigo una invitación.

-gracias- le dice Naruto sorprendido tomando el sobre que el muchacho le extendía. Este hace una reverencia y sin más comienza alejarse del lugar.

-¿de quién es? - pregunta sin mucho interés Sasuke. Naruto la abre y comienza a leer.

-el honorable can Hyuga le invita este próximo viernes a una velada que se llevara a cabo en la mansión de la rama principal.

-es en la casa de la chica del otro día- le dice Sasuke.

-eso parece.

-¿vas a ir?

-¿Por qué no?, no tengo nada que hacer y me gustaría conocer mejor a la gente de la aldea ya que si voy a convertirme en Hokague tengo que estar familiarizado con todos los clanes, y que mejor que conocerlos en una fiesta.

-pues entonces yo te sugiero que compres ropa para la ocasión-fue el único comentario del Uchiha y comenzó a caminar seguido por Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga. Neji se encontraba sentado frente a Hiashi en una habitación el mayor bebía de su te mientras Neji se encontraba pensativo.

-¿así que Naruto Namikaze?-le pregunto Neji a su tío.

-si y es soltero.

-¿y usted espera que él y Hinata sama simpaticen?

-me han informado que es un joven bien parecido, además cuenta con el apoyo de personas muy poderosas, también ha heredado los bienes del cuarto y su esposa y por si fuera poco el actual Hokague lo ha nombrado su sucesor.

-¿y que dice Hinata sama al respecto?

-ella no sabe nada, así que ni se te ocurra mencionarle ninguna palabra al respecto.

-por supuesto que no, y espero que esta vez tenga una mejor suerte Hiashi sama.

En la oficina de Mizaki se encuentra este frente a su escritorio, acomodando unos papeles cuando entran Naruto y Sasuke.

-joven Namikaze, -lo saludo con una reverencia –que gusto verlo, precisamente estoy terminando de arreglar el libro de cuentas, pero por desgracia me faltan algunos comprobantes que no encuentro.

-no se preocupe-le dijo el rubio-nosotros venimos de la oficina de comercio.

-¿la oficina de comercio?-pregunto sorprendido.

-si. Le presento a mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha él es un gran ninja, pero sobretodo es muy bueno en matemáticas.

-ya veo, es un gusto conocerlo- le dice al moreno y hace una reverencia.

-en la oficina nos proporcionaron ciertos datos sobre lo que usted cobro por la venta de ganado a la aldea de la nube- hablo Sasuke serio y le extendió un papel al hombre.

-ahorrémonos tiempo y discusiones y contésteme con honestidad ¿ha abusado usted de la confianza de mis padres y del tercero?

-no, claro que no joven Naruto se lo juro, tal vez por mi edad he cometido errores, pero jamás le he faltado a la memoria de sus padres.

-está bien- dice Naruto- veamos qué tan grandes han sido sus errores-se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio mientras Sasuke comienza a revisar los libros de contabilidad.

En la mansión Hyuga Hinata se encontraba en el invernadero cuidando de las plantas cuando escucho que le gritaban por su nombre, se volteo en dirección a la puerta y por ella vio entras a su joven acompañante.

-Hinata sama Hinata sama, en la calle me encontré a Hitomi que venía para acá y me dio esto-de la bolsa de su chaleco saco un sobre-dice que llego hoy- la extendió en dirección de la peli azul, Hinata la tomo y rápidamente la abrió comenzó a leer y su alegría se manifestó con una brillante y gran sonrisa.

-Toneri regresa Ayame, la próxima semana ya estará aquí-decía mientras dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

Las horas pasaron y en la oficina de Mizaki Naruto escuchaba atentamente lo que Sasuke le decía con respecto a la contabilidad del dinero de sus padres.

-a simple vista puedo calcular que la diferencia entre las cuentas suma un total de alrededor de diez millones de ryo- Naruto veía al hombre muy molesto, y para asustarlo un poco más dejo salir un poco del chakra del kiubi.

-por favor joven Namikaze tenga piedad de mí- le imploraba totalmente asustado- tengo una esposa e hijos.

\- no me importa, devuelve lo robado o se va a la cárcel.

-por supuesto que le devolveré hasta el último centavo, pero comprenda que en estos momentos no dispongo de una suma tan grande, acabo de prestarle una gran cantidad de dinero al joven Neji Hyuga.

-eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-de verdad se lo juro inclusive me ha dejado el pergamino con los jutsus secretos de su clan, en garantía por el préstamo.

-está bien, lo acepto.

-¿Qué dijo?

-acepto que me pague con ese pergamino-hablo dejando a los dos hombres en la habitación completamente sorprendidos.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por las calles de la aldea en completo silencio, ya que después de que salieran de la oficina de Mizaki con el pergamino en las manos de Naruto este no volvió a decir ni una palabra, lo cual tenía muy preocupado al Uchiha ya que jamás se imaginó que podría llegar el día en que no pudiera saber qué era lo que pensaba su muy predecible amigo, harto del incomodo silencio le pregunto a Naruto.

-¿se puede saber qué es lo que planeas?-le pregunto tratando de disimular sin mucho éxito su interés.

-me gustaría saber que estaría dispuesto a hacer un clan tan importante como el Hyuga si se entera que sus más grandes secretos se encuentran en manos de un extraño como yo.

-y supongo que no tiene nada que ver la heredera del clan en este asunto-Naruto solo se quedó callado y desvió la cara un poco ruborizado.

-jum-fue la única respuesta del moreno al comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿no íbamos con el sastre a encargar unas yukatas tradicionales?-le dijo Naruto al ver a Sasuke caminar rumbo a la casa-Sasuke lo miro sorprendido dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a las tiendas de comercio mientras una pequeña sonrisa de burla se dejaba ver por un par de segundos en su rostro.

En la mansión Hyuga Hinata se encontraba cargando una pequeña canasta donde depositaba las plantas medicinales que cortaba del invernadero, Neji caminaba detrás de ella escuchándola.

-nii-san ¿sa sabes... sabes que el viernes mi padre llevará a cabo una velada en la mansión?

-si- contesto serio.

-¿y….. y no… no te ha dicho? ¿Quién….. quien es el hombre con el que me quiere casar ahora?

-me temo que no Hinata sama.

-no sé por….. porque no entiende que… que nunca voy a aceptar a ninguno de los candidatos que ha escogido el consejo.

-¿y porque no?

-porque no, a…. ade..mas porque quiero que la decisión sea mía.

-y ya la tomo ¿verdad Hinata sama?, porque hace algún tiempo alguien me dijo que la vieron acompañada de un joven apuesto- al escuchar esto la chica se queda quieta y agacha la cabeza-¿es verdad? Respóndame ¿es verdad o no?

-s….siiii.-le dijo y camino rápidamente hasta el otro lado del invernadero donde dejo la canasta y la regadera- y….. y la pro…..próxima semana vendrá a hablar con mi padre.

-que bien, ¿y ese hombre como se llama?

-Toneri.

-¿Toneri? ¿Toneri que?

-Otsusuki.

-¿Otsusuki? ¿El hombre que viene de la luna?

-si.

-que pésima elección.

-no, no es una pésima elección, el…. él es inteligente, gentil un…..un poderoso nin…..ja y me quiere, y eso es lo que más me importa.

-Hinata sama por favor como fue a poner sus ojos en alguien inferior a usted.

-no voy a permitir que lo ofendas niisan y si no es con el entonces no me voy a casar con nadie- le grita.

-si esa es su decisión.

-discúlpame niisan, pero por favor, no le digas nada a mis padres, por lómenos hasta que el venga a hablar con mis ellos-le dice por último y sale del invernadero rumbo a la casa.

Naruto y Sasuke se encuentran en el comedor de la mansión Namikaze, después de la cena ambos escuchan atentamente a Toshio hablar sobre el clan Hyuga

-todos conocen al clan Hyuga el líder Hiashi es muy estricto y correcto antes estaba mucho más al pendiente de la aldea, pero desde que su esposa enfermo él ha dejado casi todo en manos de su consejo.

-¿su esposa está enferma? ¿de qué? -pregunto el curioso rubio.

-no sabría decirle joven, algunos dicen que, del corazón, y otros dicen que su salud se deterioró después de que diera a luz a su segunda hija. Hana Hyuga la matriarca del clan esposa de Hiashi es una señora muy buena y noble todos la quieren mucho.

-¿y sus hijas y sobrino?

-Neji Hyuga pertenece a la rama secundaria del clan, es un genio ya que a pesar de no recibir la misma educación que sus primas él pudo dominar a la perfección los jutsus secretos del clan. Hanabi sama es la más chica de las hermanas, posee una gran fuerza y a dominado a la perfección el estilo de pelea de los Hyuga, a pesar de tener una apariencia bastante ruda, cuando se le ve caminar con su hermana, deja ver que no están mala como todos piensan, y por ultimo Hinata sama la heredera, el clan entero espera muchas cosas de ella, es fuerte, como su padre, pero también es muy gentil y bondadosa como su madre, todos los hombres de la aldea admiran su belleza, pero hasta ahora ninguno ha sido merecedor de su cariño.

-una familia ejemplar y respetable- dice el rubio.

-pues si joven, todos en la aldea lo dicen.

-gracias Toshio, puedes retirarte-le dice Naruto.

-con permiso-dice el hombre hace una reverencia y sale del lugar.

-uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos, donde uno de sus integrantes empeña sus jutsus secretos para pagar las deudas de juego-se burla el moreno.

-tal vez su familia no sepa lo que hiso, y eso me apena aún más porque pronto se van a enterar.

-y suponiendo que Hiashi no pueda rescatar le pergamino, ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

-no sé.

MIS MAS SICEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

Guest

Amo esta historia.. Me hace recordar mucho la novela.. Vi esta novela como 5 veces y es lo máximo.. Felicidades ppr tu redacción me gusta mucho.. Espero con ansias el proximo capítulo.. 3

Revan

El concepto es muy bueno, pero es dificil de entender debido al cambio de escenarios, te recomiendo que uses los sepadores o que incluyas un pequeño texto para poder definir la ambientacion. Esperare tu proximo capítulo

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO TANTO LA HISTORIA Y NO SE PREOCUPEN TRATRE DE SUBIR CONSTANTEMENTE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS.

SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, CIAO.


	5. Chapter 5

En la mansión Hyuga, en la habitación principal se encuentran Hana Hyuga sentada en su sillón cerca de la ventana, Hinata entra por la puerta, se acerca a su madre y la saluda cortésmente.

-m…me da gusto ver que se ha levantado de la cama madre.

-a mí también me da gusto hija.

-madre ha.. hace algunos días us…usted me dijo que me tenía que ca… casar.

-bueno hija no es que tengas que casarte, pero creo que ya debes de comenzar a interesarte por el tema.

-y u…usted tiene razón, s…so…solo que me gustaría saber-Hinata se agacha y toma la mano de su madre que se encuentra en su regazo- siiii yo me fijara en un hombre que no es parte de un clan prestigioso- Hana con una de sus manos alza la cara de su hija que veía al suelo con insistencia.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir hija?-le pregunta dulcemente.

-me….. me refiero a alguien que no s…sea un Hyu…ga, sino a una persona v…va…liente, educado, pero inteligente, con un apellido respetable, pero n…no poderoso, ¿se opondría us…ted?

-¿a qué viene eso Hinata?

-n….nada, es solo cu…curiosidad madre.

-tu sabes que aprecio a todas las personas que viven en esta aldea, y que todos los clanes merecen mi respeto como matriarca del clan, pero tú no debes poner tus ojos en una persona por debajo de tu posición-Hinata al escuchar esto desvía la mirada un poco incomoda-tu marido debe de ser un gran ninja para que pueda protegerte hija.

-eso lo se, y….yo también deseo que mi ma…rido me proteja, que sea gentil, educado y m…me trate como corresponda, pero n…no necesariamente tiene que ser el más poderoso.

-desgraciadamente hija tu posees un doujutsu muy poderoso y codiciado, y para evitar situaciones como la que viviste años atrás es necesario que la persona que este junto a ti tenga un gran poder para que pueda defenderte de aquellos que quieran hacerte daño.

-ma…dre y…yo pienso que….-fue interrumpida por Hanabi que entro a la alcoba corriendo y gritando.

-madre, hermana ¿Qué hacen aquí? las estamos esperando para cenar.

-si hija allá vamos-dice Hana levantándose del sillón y caminando a la puerta con la ayuda de sus hijas.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata entraba al salón de té de la casa de Kohana ambas se sientan una frente a la otra y comienzan a hablar.

-Hina te lo dije, tus padres jamás van a aceptar que te cases con alguien que no viene de un clan poderoso.

-pe…pero es absurdo, es ton…to, estoy segura que cu…ando mis padres conozcan a Toneri van a c…cambiar de opinión.

-pues te lo deseo de todo corazón, pero ahora déjame contarte, fíjate que apareció en la aldea un hijo del cuarto Hokague.

-¿de Minato sama?

-sí, tiene veinte años y dicen que el hijo es la viva imagen de él, y que además es muy fuerte. ah y soltero ¿Qué te parece?

-pues m..me alero mucho por todas las chi…cas de la aldea, que estoy segura de…ben de estar rogando a kami sama para que les haga el milagrito-decía con una sonrisa

-tal vez el milagrito te lo haga a ti.

-yo n…no necesito de nin…gún milagro. ¿Qué no entiendes Kohana que estoy enamorada?

-si Hina si te entiendo, pero en cuanto tus padres o alguien del clan se entere vas a sufrir mucho.

-n…o, no se van a oponer, no podrían.

En la alcoba principal de la mansión Hyuga el matrimonio líder se encontraba alistándose para dormir.

-Hiashi.

-¿si?

-me gustaría que vigiles más de cerca, a Hinata.

-¿Por qué pasa algo?

-no, no yo sé que Hinata es una buena hija, pero me gustaría que estés más al pendiente de ella.

-está bien así lo hare.

La noche cayó sobre Konoha, Naruto y Sasuke caminan por las calles de la aldea y se adentran en un bar, dentro del lugar Neji se encuentra en una mesa jugando con tres hombres, ve entrar a los otros dos, hace un gesto de desprecio y al verlos ocupar una mesa frente a él habla con altanería y burla.

-pensé que este era un lugar exclusivo, pero veo que dejan entrar a cualquier tipo de gentuza-dice al aire- tu sabes muy bien de quien hablo-señalo a Naruto y los hombres sentados junto a él comenzaron a reír escandalosamente, Naruto miro a Neji y estuvo a punto de levantarse de su silla, pero Sasuke se lo impidió con una mirada.

-disculpe joven Hyuga, pero él no es cualquier persona-le dijo en voz baja un mesero que se acercó hasta la mesa de Neji y sus amigos-él es el hijo del cuarto Hokage-Neji no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y miro asombrado al joven vestido de naranja. Al reconocer su error inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa y camino en dirección al par de jóvenes, al llegar ahí se paró frente a Naruto.

-perdón le pido una disculpa, fui un tonto, ciertamente no pude reconocerlo con tan poca luz, pero ahora que lo veo más de cerca me doy cuenta del enorme parecido que comparte con Minato sama-amos hombres lo miraban sin expresión alguna en sus rostros-permítame presentarme mi nombre es Hyuga Neji.

-ya lo sé- le dijo indiferente Naruto- Fudo Mizaki me hablo de usted.

-me gustaría poder hacer algo para reparar el incidente de hace un momento, me ofrezco a pagar las copas que usted y el joven Uchiha consuman esta noche-Sasuke miro a Naruto y en su mirada pudo ver un pequeño brillo de orgullo y burla antes de que este contestara.

-¿y es que acaso tiene dinero suficiente para pagar?- Neji lo miro extrañado, Sasuke esbozo una extraña mueca parecida a una sonrisa, Neji suspiro y después simplemente sonrió y hablo.

-eso depende de cuánto piensen beber. Me permite-le dijo pidiendo permiso para sentarse, a cambio recibió un movimiento de cabeza de parte del rubio, hiso la silla a un lado y se sentó frente a Naruto.

-le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que mi torpeza no sea motivo para que usted deje de asistir a la fiesta que ofrece mi familia el próximo viernes, mis tíos y mis primas, tienen especial interés en conocerlo-Sasuke miro a Naruto al escuchar nombrar a la heredera.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaban a la casa del rubio

-hiso todo lo posible para congraciarse contigo-le dice Sasuke a Naruto disfrutando de haber presenciado ver al genio Hyuga hacer todo por agradar a Naruto.

-si claro que sí.

-¿ya sabrá que tienes el pergamino de su clan?

-podría ser.

-yo creo que te están invitando para ver si caes en las redes de la heredera-Naruto lo mira extraño y Sasuke hablo nuevamente-bueno ¿quieres casarte no? Esta es tu oportunidad, la Hyuga es bonita, supongo que muy bien criada y estoy seguro que los dos tendrán hijos hermosos.

-no me hagas ilusiones Sasuke, tu sabes que tener una familia es una de mis metas.

-oye Naruto, yo te aconsejo que si de verdad quieres casarte con una señorita como ella no toques el tema del kyubi.

La mañana se miraba prometedora Hiashi y Neji se encontraban en la sala del consejo uno frente al otro.

-¿y donde lo viste?- le preguntaba el patriarca a su sobrino.

-en el club, hasta me senté a tomar una copa con él.

-me parece perfecto. ¿y cómo es?

\- joven, bien parecido, pero algo tonto.

-¿Cómo va a ser un tonto? Si es hijo de Minato Namikaze.

-pues se viste como un pelafustán, no tiene ningún refinamiento y a pesar de mis esfuerzos por iniciar una plática medianamente inteligente, nada más contestaba con monosílabos.

-bueno si no es muy inteligente mejor.

-tío…

-ahora Neji te voy a pedir un favor, quiero que con mucho tacto investigues si Hinata tiene un pretendiente.

-¿Qué clase de pretendiente?

-no se algún enamorado, alguien que le esté calentando la cabeza, ¿tú has oído algo?

-no Hiashi sama.

El día de la velada se llegó y al caer la noche los líderes de los más prestigiosos clanes y la gente más importante del consejo de la aldea se reunían en la mansión Hyuga, dentro de una de las habitaciones Hiashi Hyuga se terminaba de ajustar el obi de su kimono cuando un par de golpes se escuchan en la puerta.

-adelante.

-Hiashi acaban de llegar Danzo y Kohana san.

-¿mis hijas ya están listas?

-Hanabi ya se encuentra en el salón y Hinata ya casi termina.

-¿ya llego Naruto Namikaze?

-no sé, pero Neji está al pendiente.

-ve con Hinata y dile que se apure, ayúdala si hace falta, Hana le dijo que se pusiera el kimono tradicional y puede que eso le esté causando problemas.

-es una pena que Hana tuviera una recaída esta mañana, se va a perder de la velada.

-el doctor dijo que tenía que descansar, además tu misma la oíste, ella dijo que no canceláramos nada.

-sí, bueno voy con Hinata, ya no tardes hermano- la mujer sale de la habitación.

-mientras tanto en el gran salón los invitados disfrutaban de una agradable música y el banquete que ofrecía el prestigioso clan.

Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji y Hikiro, se encontraban ya en el salón atendiendo a los invitados. Naruto y Sasuke llegaron al lugar, ambos vestían elegantes kimonos en colores negro y naranja y azul y blanco respectivamente, en la espalda cada uno portaba con orgullo el emblema de su clan, dieron las buenas noches al sirviente en la entrada y caminaron entre las diferentes personas reunidas en el hermoso lugar, en ese preciso momento una de las puertas se escuchó abrirse y por ella entro Hinata con un hermoso kimono tradicional de color lila bordado con figuras de flores azules y la orilla en color dorado su cabello se encontraba recogido en alto por un par de palillos con flores blancas y solo dos mechones enmarcaban su cara. todos al verla entrar comenzaron a aplaudir. Sasuke y Naruto solo la vieron pasar frente a ellos y acercarse a su familia.

-¿la viste Sasuke? ¿verdad que es hermosa? -le decía emocionado el rubio a su amigo.

-si muy linda- le contesto sin mucho ánimo. Ambos hombres vieron a Neji caminar hacia ellos, y al llegar Sasuke y el intercambiaron una mirada un poco hostil que el joven Hyuga de inmediato borro al dirigirse a Naruto.

-buenas noches-saludo a ambos- Naruto ¿cómo estás?

-bien.

-me da gusto ver que ya han llegado, adelante pasen esta es su casa- le dice a ambos y los conduce a hasta ubicarlos cerca del lugar que en esos momentos ocupaba la familia organizadora-damas y caballero permítanme sus atención por favor-todas la personas en el lugar se quedaron calladas dejando así que el Hyuga pudiera continuar- es un honor para mí poder presentarles a él joven Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, hijo de nuestro héroe el cuarto Hokague Minato y la legendaria Kushina Uzumaki-al escuchar el nombre las personas comenzaron a murmurar y muchas dejaron escapar exclamaciones de sorpresa, Hinata miraba al rubio con curiosidad al haber escudado en los últimos días hablar de él.

-y este es mi migo Sasuke Uchiha-dice orgulloso el rubio, de pronto todos lo miraron extraño, Naruto sin comprender se acercó un poco a el moreno y le pregunto.

-¿Por qué me ven todos así Sasuke?

-porque, todas las personas que se encuentran en este lugar me conocen a mi dobe.

-lo siento, a veces olvido que tu si creciste en esta aldea- decía con su sonrisa despreocupada y su mano en la cabeza.

-bueno, pero por favor todos diviértanse que siga la música- hablo Neji y todos regresaron a hacer lo que hacían antes de ser interrumpidos, pronto todos dejaron el pequeño incidente de lado y disfrutaban de la fiesta, Hinata se acercó hasta Kohana y comenzaron a platicar mientras Neji intentaba conversar con el par de amigos.

-esta es una reunión de amigos, bien o mal aquí en Konoha todos nos conocemos y confiamos los unos en los otros ¿no es así Uchiha? -Sasuke solo lo miro por unos segundos y después volteo al lado contrario- en fin, espero que la velada sea agradable para ustedes- Hiashi camino por entre los invitados seguido de su hermana hasta llegar frente a los tres jóvenes, el joven ojiperla al verlo se irguió y lo saludo con una reverencia, Naruto y Sasuke voltearon y enseguida se toparon de frente con la figura del imponente líder- él es Hiashi Hyuga el líder del clan.

-es un gusto conocerlo- le dijo Naruto al tiempo que él y el moreno inclinaban un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-el joven Naruto Namikaze tío.

-también para mí es un gusto conocerlo joven, es bueno verlo de nuevo joven Uchiha-saludo el hombre. Sasuke solo lo miro sin decir nada.

-ella es mi tía Hikiro.

-un placer señora-le dijo el rubio.

-es usted un joven muy apuesto-soltó de repente la mujer causando gran asombro entre los presentes.

-Hikiro por favor- la reprendió Hiashi.

-¿Qué? es la verdad ¿qué tal Sasuke?

-buenas noches señora.

Del otro lado del salón Hinata y Kohana se encontraban halando muy animada mente.

-ni hablar, es guapo, elegante, se ve muy fuerte, su sonrisa da mucha confianza y además es soltero, yo creo que él es la razón por la que tu clan dio esta fiesta.

-p…por…favor Kohana n…no me tor…tures mas.

-hay que enojona te has vuelto, yo solo te estoy dando mi punto de vista. además, por muy enamorada que estés del Otsusuki no me vas a negar que este joven es muy bien parecido.

-y…yo no di…go que n…no, pero no m…me intere..sa.

-Hinata sama su padre le llama-le dijo Neji a su prima mientras le ofrecía su brazo para acompañarla, Hinata tomo al joven del brazo y juntos caminaron hasta detenerse frente al líder Hyuga, una vez allí la soltó y se la entregó a su tío

-el joven Naruto Namikaze, mi hija Hinata Hyuga-los presenta el líder, ambos se miran a los ojos y Naruto hace la acostumbrada reverencia sin dejar de ver a los ojos de la joven.

-un placer señorita Hinata.

-e…el gusto e…es mío-los segundos pasaron sin dejar de mirarse-b…bu…eno con permiso-dijo Hinata con la intención de retirarse, pero Hiashi la tomo del brazo y le impidió irse.

-no, no hija, quédate un momento, el joven Namikaze acaba de llegar hazle un poco de compañía con permiso-dijo el mayor hiso una reverencia y se retiró-Naruto por su parte no dejaba de ver a la bella joven frente a él y esto logro incomodarla un poco, el rubio al darse cuenta decidió romper el incómodo silesio.

-¿me permite esta pieza?-le dijo ofreciendo su mano para invitarla a bailar.

-c…claro-acepta la joven y juntos se dirigen al centro del salón donde comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la música.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA ME DA MUCHO GUSTO VER QUE LA ESTAN RECIBIENDO CON AGRADO.

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto a pesar de no haberlo hecho jamás se pierde en la dulce mirada perla y se deja llevar por el ritmo logrando así bailar en sincronía con la joven, inclusive Sasuke se encuentra totalmente sorprendo de ver a Naruto bailar.

Las horas pasaban y poco a poco todos hacían diferentes actividades, algunos bailaban otros comían y la mayoría de los hombres hablaban sobre política y técnicas ninjas, Hinata hablaba animadamente en uno de los rincones del salón con la hermana de Kiba cuando Kohana se acercó a ambas pidió una disculpa, tomo a la peli azul de la mano y se la llevo a un lugar más apartado.

-no pude aguantar la risa de verles las caras a Ino y a Sakura, te veían con mucha envidia, además te aseguro que el joven Naruto Namikaze va a ser el tema de conversación de las próximas semanas, hay Hina ¿no me digas que no te gusto?

-e…es a…agra…dable.

-¿agradable? Esta guapísimo. ¿te imaginas? Joven, soltero con poder y dinero.

-ya te d…dije …

-si ya se, ya sé que para ti no hay nadie más que Toneri, pero seguramente tu papa lo invito para ver si simpatizan, y según vi tu a él le gustas bastante, no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

-ko…Kohana bas…ta e…ese joven no m…me interesa, a…así que por favor n…no insistas.

-está bien ¿nos vamos?

-no, espera ven, te traje aquí para pedirte un gran favor, m…mañana regresa Toneri, n…necesito que me ayudes.

-Hinata.

-e…esta es la última vez que te lo p…pido por favor Kohana, y…ya no puedo s…salir si no es en compañía de mi tía y tampoco me atrevo a decirle a Ayame que le lleve el recado, ¿podrías mandar a alguien a entregárselo? P…por favor Kohana-la mujer solo miro un poco decepcionada a la ojiperla.

mientras tanto al otro lado del salón, Hiashi con un movimiento de su mano pidió a su sobrino que se acercara Neji obedeció y cuando ya se encontraba junto a él mayor le hablo.

-¿de qué hablabas con Naruto Namikaze?

-de ninjutsu.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que se trataba de un pelado?

-porque así lo vi la vez pasada, pero el día de hoy llego trasformado en otro.

-pues a mí me agrada bastante.

-y a él le agrada Hinata sama, me di cuenta por cómo la ve.

-si, solo que ella no le dio esperanzas, quiero hablar con él, pero necesito que te lleves al Uchiha, no se le despega ni un segundo.

-está bien tío yo me encargo-le dice mientras se aleja. En uno de los rincones de la habitación Sasuke y Naruto hablaban observando discretamente a la joven heredera.

-todos son una bola de hipócritas-decía con fastidio Naruto.

-todos pertenecen a los clanes más poderosos de la aldea, pero el sacrificio valió la pena ¿no?, por supuesto me refiero a la heredera-le dijo mientras ambos veían a **la **joven que hablaba animadamente con un par de chicas.

\- me gusta bastante.

-si, pero no te hiso mucho caso-le dijo el moreno aguantando una sonrisa de burla.

-perdón si no pude atenderlos como es debido-los interrumpió Hiashi.

-estamos muy a gusto señor Hyuga-le contesto Naruto.

-siento mucho que mi esposa no se encuentre presente pero esta mañana se sintió un poco mal.

-si ya me enteré y de verdad lo siento mucho.

-no se preocupe, estoy seguro que ya abra otra ocasión para que se conozcan.

-por supuesto será un placer

-déjame decirte muchacho que tus padres y yo estudiamos juntos en la academia, yo era más cercano a Minato y mi esposa fue muy amiga de tu madre.

-¿enserio?-pregunto muy emocionado el rubio, en ese momento Neji se acercó.

-disculpen la interrupción, Uchiha estamos organizando un pequeño encuentro en el patio trasero y necesitamos de un juez, no le importaría serlo ¿verdad? -Sasuke y Naruto se miraron con sospecha- además le aseguro que será muy interesante, venga conmigo.

-adelante joven valla-le animaba Hiashi, Sasuke no dijo nada y camino detrás del Hyuga hasta salir de la habitación. Al quedarse a solas Hiashi continuo la conversación con Naruto- estoy seguro que debes sentirte orgulloso de tu padre el héroe de la aldea, que junto con su esposa dieron la vida para salvarnos del kiubi.

-su pongo que si debo estarlo

-todos sabemos que tuvieron que encerrar a la terrible bestia en un bebe, el tercer Hokague era muy reservado en cuanto al tema del niño se trataba, inclusive cuando se lo llevaron de la aldea, el jamás revelo la ubicación de muchacho, los líderes de los clanes nos preguntábamos constante mente que había sido del niño incluso llegamos a pensar que ya estaba muerto, aunque muchos de los aldeanos se sintieron más seguros después de que el chico se fuera- Naruto al escuchar hablar a Hiashi del tema comenzó a recordar los maltratos sufridos en sus primeros años de vida en la aldea de la hoja, miro intensamente por un par de segundos a la bella joven hija del hombre frente a él, después volvió la mirada a este y con orgullo le dijo.

-no tiene que preguntarse más que paso con ese niño.

-perdón, pero no entiendo- Naruto miro nuevamente a la joven, suspiro y continuo.

-yo soy ese niño Hiashi san-dijo el rubio lo más seguro de sí mismo y lo suficiente mente alto como para que solo Hiashi pudiera escucharlo, mientras tanto el semblante siempre serio de Hiashi fue substituido por la enorme sorpresa reflejada en su rostro que la noticia le causo.

La fiesta llego a su fin y todos y cada uno de los invitados ya se habían retirado a sus hogares, Hiashi y su hermana se encontraban en una de las salas de té de la mansión, hablado.

-pero el joven tiene un futuro muy prometedor-le decía la mujer al mayor-además es poderoso y guapo.

-pues será muy guapo y tendrá el más brillante futuro por delante pero no voy a tener por yerno a un tipo con un demonio en su interior, así que olvidémonos de él y concentrémonos en Shino Aburame o Kiba Inuzuka.

-hay Hiashi ellos son amigos de Hinata, uno es tan antisocial y raro, y el otro es un engreído y escandaloso de lo peor.

-tu sabes que nuestra situación no estamos como para ponernos a escoger, así que mañana mismo te encargas de ir con el clan Aburame y le dices a Shibi con tacto y discreción que nuestra familia se sentiría muy alagada de hacer una alianza con ellos, y si con ellos no resulta entonces vas a la casa de Tsume y le insinúas que Kiba podría ser un buen candidato para otorgarle la mano de Hinata en matrimonio.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a la casa del rubio ambos caminaban por el patio rumbo a las habitaciones.

-¿Por qué demonios no cerraste tu bocota y te quedaste callado? No hacía falta que de lo dijeras.

-el saco el tema.

-si pero creo que pudiste inventarle cualquier otra cosa.

-de acuerdo lo hice porque quise, además no me avergüenzo de lo que vive dentro de mí, yo no tube la culpa de que mis padres encerraran al kiubi en mi interior.

-eso lo sé, pero vivimos en un mundo de apariencias, y si quieres alternar con ellos tendrás que seguir sus reglas.

-odio la hipocresía, además todos son despreciables e interesados.

-que lastima creí que te había gustado la Hyuga- Naruto miro a Sasuke molesto y camino a su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?

-ya me voy a dormir.

-¿y qué vas a hacer con el pergamino?

-yo nada, son ellos los que tienen que hacer algo si quieren recuperarlo.

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión Hyuga Hiashi y Neji se encontraban en el salón de té hablando sobre la fiesta de la noche anterior.

-¿usted cree que el hecho de que el kiubi esté en su interior, sea un impedimento? Además, nadie sabe que él es el niño demonio.

-lo sé yo, y con eso me basta.

-piénselo bien Hiashi sama, él tiene dinero, y sobretodo poder.

-¿me estás diciendo que no te importa que mi hija se case con un demonio, en el que no sabemos qué tipo de chakra corre por su cuerpo?

-Hiashi sama el chakra es chakra y entre más poderoso mejor-en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Hana llamando a su esposo, Hiashi al escucharla salió del lugar y camino a su encuentro.

-¿ya te sientes mejor Hana?

-buenos días Hana sama-saludo Neji a su tía.

-anoche tube un sueño que no me agrado.

-¿qué clase de sueño?- le pregunto preocupado su marido.

-nada creo que solo fue una pesadilla. Pero igual quería revisar el pergamino del clan para estar más segura.

-está bien arreglare los permisos y en cuanto esté listo hare que lo lleven a tu habitación, pero por ahora descansa- le decía el líder a su esposa mientras pedía a sus damas de compañía la llevaran a su cuarto, Neji entonces se acercó a Hiashi, con temor se arrodillo y le dijo.

-Hiashi sama, e… el pergamino no se encuentra en estos momentos en el clan.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-lo di en garantía por un préstamo.

-¿Qué hiciste que?-le grito Hiashi al joven.

-lo siento tío, pero necesitaba dinero urgente mente y Mitzuki Fudo me dio el préstamo, pero me pedía una garantía-trata de excusarse el joven.

-eres un…..-Hiashi lo abofeteo y justo cuando estaba por activar el sello del pájaro enjaulado Hanabi entro por la puerta llamando a su padre.

-padre que bueno que lo he encontrado.

-¿Qué sucede Hanabi?-le pregunto el mayor sin dejar de ver a Neji que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

-ha llegado la hora de mi entrenamiento y por eso he venido a buscarlo padre.

-está bien, dirígete al salón de entrenamiento enseguida voy hacia allá.

-gracias padre- le dijo Hanabi y salió de la habitación dándole una mirada de preocupación a su primo. Los segundos pasaban en silencio hasta que Neji decidió hablar.

\- le prometo tío que en cuanto reciba mi paga por mi última misión recuperare el pergamino.

Mientras tanto en su habitación Hinata se veía en el espejo acomodando su vestimenta mientras sonreía ilusionada. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y por ella entro su tía.

-¿Hinata vas a salir?

-n…no tía.

-¿segura? Porque yo tengo que realizar un encargo de tu padre, pero si planeas salir a la calle mejor voy otro día y te acompaño.

-nooo tía no pi…pienso salir a n...ningún lado.

-bueno entonces quédate al pendiente de tu madre, la pobre está muy cansada.

-si ya la vi tía-le decía muy triste.

-prepare unos royos de canela por si tienes hambre-le dice la mujer mientras camina a la puerta y sale del lugar.

Hiashi y Neji salen de la casa ambos caminan apresurados por las calles hasta que llegan a las oficinas del prestamista. Una vez dentro los dos hablan con el hombre.

-¿e…el pergamino?-pregunto con duda el hombre mayor-Hiashi aventó sobre el escritorio una pequeña bolsa.

-este dinero es más que suficiente para pagar la deuda de Neji-le dijo al hombre muy serio.

-no….. no lo dudo señor Hyuga-le hablo el hombre muy nervioso - pero lo que pasa es que ya no lo tengo-anuncio con terror al ver a ambos hombres activar su doujutsu.

-¿no lo tienes?- le pregunto Neji furioso mientras se acercaba y tomaba al hombre de su ropa-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

-pues el joven Naruto Namikaze me lo quito-Hiashi solo cerro los ojos y Neji comenzó a sacudir violentamente al hombre.

-mientes, estoy seguro que es mentira, me lo entregas enseguida o te juro que cuando acabe contigo no quedara nada para llevar al hospital.

-se lo juro joven Neji, Naruto Namikaze se lo llevo en pago de un dinero que según el yo le debía-trato de explicarse cómo podía el hombre.

-maldito, eso es lo que eres un maldito- le reclamaba furioso Neji al hombre-juraste guardarlo hasta que yo te pagara.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga Hinata se encontraba sentada en una silla del patio trasero de la casa en su regazo se veía una madeja de estambre y en sus manos un par de agujas comenzaban a formar los primeros puntos de lo que sería un gran trabajo de tejido, de pronto una figura aterrizo frente a ella y al alzar la mirada y reconocerla la joven se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazo con amor

-Hinata-le dijo el por su nombre con mucho cariño.

-me hiciste tanta falta-le contesto la joven derramando unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-yo también te extrañe muchísimo, el joven la tomo por la cintura la acerco a él y lenta mente elimino la distancia que los separaba hasta que ambos se dieron un dulce beso, un par de segundos después Toneri se separó de la -joven y le dijo-te he traído un modesto regalo- el joven saco de una de sus bolsas una pequeña caja de metal en forma de corazón y la puso sobre las delicadas manos de la joven, Hinata miraba emocionada el pequeño objeto y al abrirlo escucho una bella melodía salir de la cajita. Ella sonrió enormemente y abrazo al muchacho con fuerza.

Neji caminaba por las calles de la aldea apresurado dio vuelta en una calla y camino por un rato más hasta que llego frente a una enorme casa, con un gran portón de madera, se detuvo por unos segundos analizándola y por fin se decido a tocar. Naruto se encontraba en el despacho de la casa afilando sus armas ninjas cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-adelante-dijo, la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó Toshio.

-perdone joven, pero acaba de llegar Neji Hyuga ¿le digo que pase?

-por favor-contesta Naruto.

-con permiso-el hombre sale y deja abierta la puerta para Neji, ve al joven y le dice-adelante pase.

-gracias-le dice Neji al hombre y entra en el lugar cierra la puerta detrás de él y saluda al rubio.

-Naruto ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien ¿y tú?

-un poco desvelado por la fiesta de ayer. Por cierto, todos estuvieron encantados de conócelo.

-¿también su tío?-le pregunto con suspicacia

-por supuesto, y si te refieres al pequeño detalle sobre el habitante en tu interior déjame decirte que eso hoy ya quedo en el pasado, después de todo lo que cuenta es que eres una gran persona-le dijo dándole un amistoso apretón en el hombro- además te seguro que eso quedara entre nosotros, mi tío es un hombre muy discreto.

-¿quieres sentarte?

-si, claro.

Hinata y Toneri se encontraban hablando en el patio trasero, los dos tomados de la mano se miraban preocupados.

-p…por favor Toneri tienes que hablar con mi familia, p…pero ya, m…mi familia tiene problemas con el consejo, y mi p…padre está convencido que solo casándome con un hombre poderoso podremos salvarnos de la humillación de parte de los demás clanes.

-y tiene razón.

-¿q…que q…quieres decir? ¿vas a r…renunciar?

\- no mi amor, pero entiendo que tu padre piense de esa manera.

-pero mi madre no, e…ella nunca me ha impuesto a nadie y…y cuando ha ha…habido algún pretendiente siempre me pregunta, e…eso quiere decir que pedo escoger-le decía llorando la joven Hyuga.

-de acuerdo Hime, te deja escoger, pero con los de tu misma condición, cuando tu madre sepa que te quieres casar con alguien como yo se va a oponer.

-n…no, no lo creo.

-vivimos en un mundo muy injusto, en el que los hombres no se miden por su inteligencia o su honradez, sino por el poder que tienen tanto físicamente, como económicamente.

-¿e…entonces ni siquiera lo v…vas a intentar?-le pregunta triste.

-claro que si- le dice sonriéndole-aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas ten por seguro que voy a luchar por ti, te lo juro.

-si dicen que no, creo que me moriré-le dice se refugia en los brazos del apuesto chico.

En la casa de Naruto Neji se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, mientras el rubio se acercaba con un par de tasas de té.

-me gustaría Naruto platicarte sobre un problema que tengo, gracias-le dice aceptando la taza de té que Naruto le ofrecía-¿puedo hablarte con confianza?

-como quieras.

-hice algo imperdonable, de lo que me encuentro muy arrepentido, pero las circunstancias en cierto modo me empujaron, me gusta el juego-declaro cerio-solo que por el momento estoy pasando por una mala racha, perdí mucho dinero, y todos sabemos que las deudas de juego son deudas de honor.

-y le pediste dinero a Fudo Mizaki a cambio de el pergamino de los secretos de tu familia-termino Naruto por él.

-así es, y sé que ese documento lo tienes tú.

-ese viejo fue el administrador del dinero de mis padres por mucho tiempo, y revisando los libros, me di cuenta que había un faltante de diez millones de ryo.

-¿y te dio las escrituras en pago por esa cantidad?, yo las empeñe por dos millones de ryo nada más. Naruto, apelo a tu condición de caballero.

-el kiubi no es ningún caballero.

-ya te dije que eso no tiene ninguna importancia para mí, además he notado que eres un hombre completamente diferente al demonio que todos pensaban que eras, me urge que me devuelvas ese documento por favor, mi tío me dio este dinero para rescatarlo-le dijo entregándole la pequeña bolsa con dinero-seguramente no cubrirá los diez millones pero…..

-¿tu tío está enterado de esto?-le pregunto muy serio Naruto al joven.

-por supuesto que sí, y no sabes lo desesperado que esta, nos encontramos a un paso de que la aldea entera se volqué contra nosotros y mi tía necesita el pergamino.

-me doy cuenta que la situación de tu clan es bastante difícil.

-te lo suplico acepta este dinero, ya después veré la forma de pagarte el resto, con tiempo por supuesto, ¿Qué dices?

-a mí la verdad el dinero no me interesa, y por lo que se refiere al pergamino te lo puedo dar, pero no a cambio de dinero, sino de otra cosa.

-lo que sea, dilo nada más dilo-le decía completamente desesperado.

-me gusta tu prima-le dijo Naruto y Neji lo miro muy sorprendido.

AGRADESCO A:

Lil chapter 5 . Oct 13

Estaba esperando el capítulo muy bueno estoy emocionada ya quiero q se casen.. Pero todo a su tiempo.. No tardes mucho en actualizar.. :)

Revan chapter 4 . Sep 27

Buen episodio esperando el siguiente

Una disculpa, sé que me he estado tardando un poco en actualizar, pero mii época de exámenes está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina y no he te nido mucho tiempo de escribir, pero les prometo que, aunque cortos tratare de subir constante mente.

Les mando un gran abrazo, muchas gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Esta semana será capitulo doble ya que la semana que viene no sé si podre subir el siguiente, les prometo que haré todo lo posible, pero por si no lo logro aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo disfrútelo y nos leemos la próxima semana. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

-¿mi prima? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Naruto y Neji se miraron desafiantes ante las palabras dichas.

En la mansión Hyuga Hiashi y Hikiro se encontraban en una de las habitaciones hablando.

-y me dijo que en efecto Kiba ya había pensado en Hinata pero que llego la conclusión de que ellos simplemente son buenos amigos.

-¿y no insististe? Le pregunto Hiashi

-claro que sí, le dije que Kiba era un gran y fuerte ninja, y que Hinata le tiene mucha confianza. Pero …

-pero dijo que no.

-es más, ya tiene novia.

-¿Shibi que te dijo?

-que Shino no tiene aún el interés de contraer matrimonio.

-¿pero porque?

-hay Hiashi, la verdad es que ya todos saben que el clan está muy mal- en ese momento se escuchan los pasos de alguien que se detiene en la puerta.

-¿Hiashi sama puedo pasar?-del otro lado de la puerta se escucha la voz de Neji pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-adelante-dice el líder bastante serio. Neji entra y se posiciona frente al gran líder y a un costado de su tía.

-¿te dio el pergamino?- le dice el mayor mirando a Neji fijamente.

-todavía no, pero lo va a hacer-contesta muy confiado el joven-y sin que paguemos ni un solo ryo.

\- ¿de qué hablan? -pregunta la mujer muy confundida. Hiashi alza la mano para callar a su hermana y mira a Neji pidiéndole que continúe.

-¿y sabe por qué razón? Porque está muy interesado en Hinata sama.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? -volvió a preguntar con desesperación, la mujer.

-Naruto- contesto simplemente Hiashi- de ninguna manera, prefiero decirle al consejo lo que paso.

-por favor tío le pido que reconsidere su decisión, Naruto está dispuesto a regresarnos el pergamino, y no solo eso también estas dispuesto a ayudarnos en el consejo de los clanes. Todo solo porque se a encaprichado con Hinata.

-por favor Hiashi ¿Qué más quieres? - le pregunto la mujer ilusionada, en ese momento Hinata entraba llevando consigo una charola con una taza de té.

-buenas tardes, perdón creí que la sala estaba vacía, no quiero interrumpirlos, me retiro-hiso una reverencia y justo cuando se disponía acerrar la puerta Hiashi se levantó de su lugar y corrió a alcanzar a la joven.

-¿quiero hablar contigo?-le dijo, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo caminando por el pasillo- tu madre está muy inquieta, esta mañana tubo un extraño sueño que le preocupa demasiado, ella dice que la aldea nos daba la espalda-le anuncio logrando preocupar a la chica- ¿entiendes? Y tú que eres la única que puede hacer algo para remediar esta situación te niegas a ayudarnos.

-p…. pero padre y….yo.

-hasta ahora te hemos dado todo, techo, comida, educación, te hemos defendido del consejo del clan cuando eras débil, no permití que se te pusiera el sello del pájaro enjaulado aun cuando todos me lo exigían, ¿y tú qué? Vas a dejar que el clan más antiguo de la aldea sea repudiado y exiliado como si fuéramos traidores-Hinata al escuchar la dura palabras de su padre comenzó a llorar- te tienes que casar ¿entendiste? Y tiene que ser con un hombre que tenga el suficiente poder para sacarnos de este problema.

-e…es que n…no puedo padre-le dijo en voz baja y mirando al suelo.

-TIENES QUE PODER-le grito, Hinata al escuchar el grito de su padre se sorprendió, pero entonces recordó la dulzura de Toneri, sonrió para sí misma, alzo la cara y miro a su padre directamente a los ojos y le respondió.

-ESTOY ENAMORADA.

-¿enamorada?-le pregunto el hombre extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud en su hija- ¿de quién?

-de un hombre bueno, inteligente, pero que no tiene el poder que usted quiere y no pienso renunciar a el-dijo la chica y sin más se alejó de su padre caminando con la frente en alto, Hiashi aun sin creer que su hija más tímida pidiera desafiarlo solo la vio retirarse con la actitud y orgullo de una verdadera Hyuga. Pensativo y muy sorprendido Hiashi regreso a donde su hermana y su sobrino le esperaban y les conto lo que había pasado.

-¿un enamorado?-pregunto muy sorprendida la mujer-¿Quién es?

-no quiso decírmelo. ¿Y tú? ¿averiguaste lo que te pedí?-le pregunto al joven.

-bueno hace algún tiempo un compañero me dijo que vio a Hinata sama acompañada de un shinobi.

-¿hace tiempo? ¿y porque no me dijiste nada?, se trata de mi hija y no de una mujer cualquiera.

-lo siento Hiashi sama, pero es que no sabía si era cierto.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Toneri, Toneri Otsusuki.

-¿Otsusuki? ¿el hombre de la luna? -pregunto muy sorprendida la mujer.

-no lo puedo creer-dijo el hombre sentándose- ¿dónde se ven?

-eso no lo sé.

-es increíble que te hayas quedado callado.

-no dije nada porque creí que eran simplemente rumores de la gente, hasta que la misma Hinata me lo confirmó ayer.

-es una descarada-hablo duramente el líder.

-es más, parece que ese hombre se va a atrever a venir a aquí a pedir su mano.

-¿Qué? no, no puede ser, ahora mismo me va a escuchar- se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta la puerta.

-pero por favor tío no le diga a Hinata sama que yo fui quien se lo dijo, dígale que se enteró por alguien más.

-no puede ser, Neji esperemos que nadie más lo sepa, porque el clan ya no cuenta con su prestigio y envuelta en un escándalo con un hombre, va a ser muy difícil que alguien se quiera casar con ella.

-aún está el ofrecimiento de Naruto Namikaze tía.

Hinata se encontraba en su cuarto admirando entre sus manos la bella cajita musical que su amado le regalara esta mañana cuando se encontraron en el jardín trasero, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y por ella entro su padre entro furioso y cerro fuerte mente la puerta detrás de él.

-¿dónde conociste a Toneri Otsusuki?-pregunto sin miramientos. Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar a su padre nombrar a su amado.

-e…. en u…un festival hace ocho meses.

-¿y te has visto con él desde entonces? Pero que te has creído, acaso ya olvidaste quien eres y de que familia vienes.

-le juro padre que no he hecho nada malo.

-nada malo ¿te parece bien verte a escondidas con un sinvergüenza?

-no padre él no es ningún sinvergüenza.

-es un gran shinobi, como usted y mama.

-no te atrevas a compararnos, tu madre y yo pertenecemos a un clan prestigioso, pertenecemos a la rama principal, no como ese extraño que vivió toda su vida en la luna y es el último de su clan. Eres una desvergonzada, ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas rebajado de esa manera? Ahora entiendo por qué no aceptaste a ninguno de los pretendientes, por un infeliz que ha sabido envolverte como a una tonta, te prohíbo volver a verlo, ¿me entendiste? Es más, desde este preciso momento no volverás a salir de esta casa, está claro.

-no, no es justo padre, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que yo puedo escoger con quien me voy a casar.

-anda, ve cuéntale todo, dale el tiro de gracia, ¿crees tú que con todo lo que está pasando su corazón resistirá una noticia como esta? -Hinata agacho la cabeza y comenzó a llorar-así que ni una palabra de esto a nadie-le dijo el hombre y salió del lugar dejando a una joven triste y desconsolada.

En la mansión Namikaze, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en el comedor hablando, el moreno le recriminaba sus acciones pasadas al rubio.

-aun no puedo creer que te atrevieras a proponer semejante trato, si yo fuera Neji Hyuga mínimo te abría atravesado el corazón con un kunai.

-si no lo hiso quiere decir que está de acuerdo en ofrecer a su prima al mejor postor.

-¿y tú ya te apuntaste no?

-sinceramente no se ni como se me ocurrió.

-dobe ¿porque no aceptas que se te ocurrió simplemente porque te gusta la chica?

-si, pero, también me dio lastima, si la familia está dispuesta a sacrificarla para salvarse de la deshonra, se la van a ofrecer a cualquiera, a un psicópata asesino o aun depravado pervertido, después de todo hay muchos imbéciles con poder.

-tal vez a ella no le importe con tal de hacer un matrimonio ventajoso.

-no, no lo creo, su mirada es dulce inocente y tierna, pude darme cuenta de eso anoche, y aunque no hablamos mucho me dio la impresión de una chica tímida y sencilla-decía el rubio recordando los dulces momentos que compartió con la bella dama-si su intención fuera casarse con alguien poderoso se hubiera puesto a coquetear conmigo.

-al mejor ese es su plan, fingir indiferencia para hacer que te intereses en ella- Naruto al escuchar eso ignoro al Uchiha y siguió comiendo- y por lo que veo creo que lo está logrando.

-¿Por qué eres así Sasuke? ¿Qué tienes en contra de ella? ¿Por qué no puedes pensar que ella es una mujer decente y que los codiciosos son sus parientes? ¿o es acaso que la odias porque en la academia ella fue la única de todas las niñas que no te acosaba?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunto muy sorprendido.

-Itachi me lo dijo.

-maldito Itachi, ese no es el puto, lo importante aquí…

-ya no quiero hablar más del asunto teme-lo interrumpió Naruto molesto.

En la mansión Hyuga Hiashi hablaba con Neji en una de las salas de entrenamiento.

-quiero que busques a ese hombre y le dejes bien en claro que si vuelve a acercarse a Hinata le va a pesar.

-¿eso quiere decir? ¿que ya ha pensado las cosas? -Hiashi miro confundido al joven- ¿me refiero a lo de Naruto Namikaze?

-primero necesito saber si alguien más está enterado de lo del kyubi.

-no lo creo, el acaba de llegar.

-ya lo sé, pero con el mismo cinismo que me lo dijo a mí se lo pudo haber contado a cualquiera. Si hasta parecía muy orgullosos el muy idiota de tener un demonio en el cuerpo.

-señor-le llamo una de las sirvientes de la casa- aquí esta Ayame le dijo señalando a la joven a su lado.

-gracias ya puedes retirarte-Hiashi camino hasta posicionarse frente a la chica y le hablo-si descubro que has traído o llevado un mensaje de mi hija para quien sea voy a llamar a los ambu para que te metan presa en la cárcel de la aldea ¿entendiste?

-pero yo no he hecho nada señor-contesto con temor la joven.

-mejor para ti-le dijo furioso, volteo a su espalda y le hablo a su sobrino-vámonos.

-si Hiashi sama-le contesto el joven y ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a la joven sumamente asustada.

Hinata escuchaba con atención a su joven acompañante quien lloraba asustada por la amenaza de su padre.

-¿en…entonces eso te dijo?

-si, y perdón por lo que le voy a decir Hinata sama, pero es que la verdad yo tengo mucho miedo, ¿Qué tal si su padre se entera de lo del joven Toneri?

-y…ya lo sabe.

-no puede ser.

-e….es…estoy tan desesperada Ayame, si tan solo pudiera hablar con mi madre.

-¿y porque no lo hace? Su madre la quiere mucho.

-sí, si lo sé, pero en estos momentos está muy delicada de salud, además está preocupada por otros asuntos y si yo voy y le cuento mis cosas podría causarle más daño-lloraba Hinata de desesperación.

-¿entonces lo de el joven ya se terminó? –le pregunto triste.

-no, no lo digas-le contesto Hinata mirando entre sus manos el pequeño obsequio del nombrado- si lo pierdo, si me obligan a separarme de el sería lo mismo que estar muerta.

En una de las tabernas de la aldea de la hoja se encuentran reunidos Danzo Shimura, Yoshio Hiro un jounin experimentado de la aldea, un hombre de alrededor de treinta y ocho años de edad, cabello y barba negros, ojos café y muy atlético.

-Danzo sama, los hombres que se encuentran en la aldea de la roca no sirven para nada, es más ni idea tienen de tácticas de guerra.

-no, no yo estoy seguro que el Tsuchikage, aunque es viejo es muy fuerte y he escuchado que parece ser tiene un poder muy impresionante.

-por favor danzo sama, no creerá usted en esos cuentos ¿verdad? –se burlaba el jounin, cuando danzo volteo a la puerta, vio entrar a Naruto.

-joven Naruto-al escuchar su nombre Naruto volteo y se encontró con el hombre que conoció en la fiesta a la que asistió en la mansión Hyuga-¿busca a alguien?-le pregunto muy amable una vez que el rubio se acercó.

-si, a Sasuke Uchiha.

-no lo he visto pero ¿Por qué no se sienta con nosotros mientras lo espera? Mire dejeme presentarle a Yoshio Hiro-le dijo señalando a hombre que estaba sentado- el joven Naruto es el hijo del héroe de la aldea el cuarto Hokague.

-mucho gusto joven-le dijo el hombre seguido de una reverencia.

-el gusto es mio-le dijo Naruto contestando el gesto amable.

Neji se encontraba afuera de la torre Hokague y veía con desprecio la figura de una persona que se dirigía hacia él, una vez estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca le dijo con fastidio.

-tú debes ser Toneri Otsusuki ¿verdad?

-así es- le contesto el joven de piel clara.

-¿sabes quién soy?

-si, el sobrino de Hiashi Hyuga líder del clan.

-y primo hermano de Hinata sama- Toneri al escuchar al hombre frente a el suspiro sabiendo lo que estaba por venir- no sé con qué intenciones se ha acercado usted a mi prima, pero espero tenga la suficiente inteligencia para darse cuenta que el suyo fue un atrevimiento intolerable para el clan entero-Toneri no contesto nada y Neji continúo hablando- así que olvídese de ella de una vez por todas.

-mi único propósito con Hinata san es el matrimonio.

-¿matrimonio? ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta quien es usted? ¿y quiénes somos nosotros?

-yo solo sé que su prima y yo nos queremos, y que todos sus argumentos de nuestras diferencias, no harán que cambien mis sentimientos por ella.

-sentimientos que ofenden a mi prima y la denigran-Toneri dio un paso amenazador hacia Neji, elevando un poco su chacra.

-le voy a pedir que por favor mida sus palabras-Neji también avanzo un paso y activo su byakugan.

-y usted modere sus pretensiones, mi prima jamás se va a casar con alguien como usted, además si mis tíos se enteran le juro que no le va a ir nada bien, así que ya está usted advertido-desactivo su doujutsu, le lanzo una mirada de odio y sin más dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Mientras tanto en la taberna Naruto se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa de Danzo y el otro shinobi, esperando la llegada de Sasuke.

-el joven Naruto es el actual dueño de las propiedades y los bienes de Minato y Kushina sama que en paz descansen, además de que según me contaron posee una gran fuerza y poder, además mucha resistencia y gran reserva de chacra heredados del clan Usumaki.

-ya veo, en esto tiempos, jovencito nadie puede hacerse a un lado y como miembro de nuestra aldea, tiene la obligación de ayudarnos.

-¿ayudar a quién?-pregunto con sospecha Naruto.

-¿cómo a quién? A la aldea por supuesto, pero sobre todo a los altos mandos de la aldea, además de protección los funcionarios necesitan un apoyo económico para poder construir un buque que nos sea de utilidad si es que la guerra estallara nuevamente, es imperativo proteger a las personas más influyentes para que si se necesitara ellos reconstruyeran la aldea en caso de un ataque y esta se destruyera.

-el jueves de la próxima semana se llevará a cabo una reunión en mi casa-le dijo danzo al rubio- a la que asistirán los hombres más ricos de la aldea para acordar la ayuda que se destinara para los hombres de raíz, en caso de que estalle la guerra.

-los hombres de raíz son una sub división de los ambu, son fuertes y valerosos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por la aldea y por ello necesitan apoyo y protección-Naruto veía incrédulo a los dos hombres frente a él que sin más dejaron ver que no eran más que un par de egoístas.

En la mansión Hyuga Hinata lloraba desconsolada en su habitación su tía entro al cuarto y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas.

-ya Hina deja de llorar-le decía la mujer-te vas a poner fea si sigues así.

-e…es que l…lo quiero mucho tía.

-sí, me doy cuenta, además es muy bien parecido y gallardo.

-n…o se trata de eso, no s…soy tan tonta para fijarme s…solo en una cara bonita o… o en unos lindos ojos, Toneri kun es noble inteligente instruido-decía Hinata admirando la bella cajita musical en sus manos-y si me enamore fue de lo que tiene por dentro, no por su exterior.

-pues sí pero, antes era considerado un traidor por atentar contra la aldea, su clan fue sacrificado para limpiar su nombre, y además no tiene el poder suficiente.

-¿y es acaso el poder mucho más importante que todo? ¿y la pureza del alma, la honradez la rectitud? ¿acaso todo eso no cuenta?

-claro que cuentan….

-¿y entonces?

-hay Hinata que te puedo decir, sabes bien que es tu padre el que decide, yo estoy aquí atenida a lo que ella mande y diga.

-¿usted cree que mi madre no me va a apoyar?

-pues no sabría pero, suponiendo que acepte a ese joven, el clan esta punto de caer en desgracia…..

-Y TENGO QUE SER YO LA QUE SE SACRIFIQUE POR TODOS, ¿Y YO QUE? DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA SIEMPRE FUI SEÑALADA POR EL CONSEJO DEL CLAN, CRECI SIENDO REPUDIADA POR TODOS INCLUSO POR MI PADRE Y AHORA QUE POR FIN PUDE HACER QUE ME RECONOCIERAN SOLO ME VEN COMO UNA MERCANCIA QUE PUEDEN INTERCAMBIAR A SU ANTOJO-después de gritar lo que por años guardo dentro de su corazón cayo de rodillas al piso- ¿y mis sentimientos? ¿y mis deseos no cuentan? -susurro entre lágrimas-¿tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida con un hombre que no me guste, que me de asco de tan solo pensar que me va a tocar?

-hay Hinata no exageres, no a fuerza tiene que ser un hombre desagradable, puede ser un joven educado alegre.

-¿Kiba Inuzuka? ¿o Shino Aburame? - dijo Hinata triste mirando al suelo.

-¿y qué tal si fuera ese joven tan guapo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki?-Hinata alzo la vista y miro a su tía comprendiendo todo

-¿de él se trata verdad?

-siiiiii-le contesto muy emocionada su tía.

-con razón ya se me hacía raro que mi padre diera una fiesta así de la nada-se levantó del suelo quedando frente a su tía.

-pero no me vas a negar que él es muy guapo correcto, atlético, un magnifico shinobi.

-PODRA SER TAN GUAPO COMO UN ANGEL Y TAN PODEROSO COMO EL SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS, PERO EL UNICO QUE AMO Y EL UNICO CON ELQUE ME QUIERO CASAR ES CON TONERI, Y SI NO ES CON EL ENTONCES NO ME CASARE CON NADIE TIA, CON NADIE-le dijo a la mujer y se tiro sobre su cama a llorar.


	8. Chapter 8

En la sala de té Neji esperaba a su tío, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el líder camino hasta su lugar y se sentó frete a su sobrino, este le hiso una reverencia y espero a que su tío hablara.

-¿hablaste con ese hombre?-le pregunto al menor.

-es un tipo bastante difícil.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿no te va a hacer caso?

-dice que sus intenciones con Hinata sama son serias y que todos nuestros argumentos sobre poder y prestigio no le interesan.

-es un imbécil.

-¿averiguo algo sobre Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki?

-parece que hasta el momento nade más sabe lo del kyubi. Aunque tengo mis dudas respecto a los Hokagues.

-no creo que haya problema con ellos, después de todo ambos son los que lo apoyan y no se van a arriesgar a que alguien más de la aldea se entere de un asunto como este-Hiashi miraba sin convencimiento a su sobrino-piénselo Hiashi sama, esta es la oportunidad que el clan necesita para salir del profundo poso a donde nos enviaron todas esas personas ambiciosas.

-está bien-le contesto el mayor-le enviare una nota-trae lo necesario-le ordeno y el joven salió del lugar a buscar lo que el líder le ordeno.

En la mansión Namikaze Naruto, Sasuke y Toshio hablaban en el patrio mientras los dos jóvenes shinobi limpiaban sus armas ninja.

-y pretenden que les otorgue ayuda para proteger y ver por los intereses de los hombres de raíz.

-por supuesto así es danzo el dirige esa división-le dijo Sasuke a Naruto-¿y que les dijiste?

-que lo iba a pensar, pero por supuesto que no voy a ayudar a ese par de egoístas, aun no puedo creer que en lugar de velar por la aldea lo único que les interesa a esos dos es mantenerse a ellos y a los más ricos y poderos a salvo en caso de un ataque, ¿y que hay con los civiles de la aldea? ¿no son ellos los que merecen primordialmente nuestra protección?

-si, pero te recuerdo que tú eres ya uno de ellos.

-tengo dinero y poder, pero jamás me convertiré en un egoísta sin corazón-se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta y Toshio se aleja para abrir.

-si me permites un consejo dobe, te sugiero que cuides tus palabras, después de todo ya no eres el shinobi cabeza hueca que se la pasaba armando escándalo en la aldea de la arena junto con Gaara, cuyas opiniones a nadie le interesaban-cuando Sasuke dijo esto Naruto lo miro con enojo-ahora eres uno de los shinobis más ricos y poderosos de la aldea de la hoja, y las cosas aquí son muy diferentes, aquí mandan los consejeros y el consejo de los clanes, el Hokague también pero si te escuchan hablando mal de ellos Kakashi sensei no podrá hacer nada para ayudarte.

-esto de ser reconocido, rico, y poderoso tienes sus ventajas, no sufres hambre, nadie te golpea ni te humilla, pero también todos están al pendiente de lo que dices o haces, y tienes que aguantar la arrogancia y la hipocresía de muchas personas que en el pasado no hicieron más que humillarme y maltratarme-dijo el rubio apretando sus puños fuertemente.

-acaban de traer esta carta para usted joven-le dijo el hombre mayor extendiéndole un sobre a Naruto-el sirviente espera la respuesta-Naruto la abrió y comenzó a leerla descubriendo a quien pertenecía la nota, volteo hacia el hombre mayor y le dijo.

-dile que está bien Toshio.

-si joven con permiso-el hombre mayor se retiró y dejo a los dos jóvenes en el patio. Sasuke miraba a su amigo en busca de respuestas.

-Hiashi Hyuga quiere saber si puedo recibirlo mañana a las 10:00.

-bueno esa es otra ventaja de ser rico y poderoso, ser acosado por los padres y las jóvenes solteras de la aldea, ahora veras lo que he sufrido todos estos años-le dijo burlándose del rubio, Naruto lo miro mal y le lanzo un shuriken que el moreno esquivo sin esfuerzo.

Toneri se escondía entre los arboles del jardín de la mansión de los Hyuga, avanzaba con precaución esquivando el campo visual de los guardias de la casa (tarea nada sencilla ya que el hogar estaba repleto de los Hyuga) salto dos ramas más y llegó hasta el balcón de una de las habitaciones y toco suavemente la ventana, del otro lado se encontraba Hinata acostada en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy cuando escucho los golpes en su ventana, se levantó de sus cama y se acercó a su balcón, abrió la ventana y del otro lado descubrió a Toneri.

-¿Toneri kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto en voz baja

-tenemos que hablar es urgente.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?

-tu primo fue a verme.

-¿Neji? ¿Qué te dijo?

-eso no importa, lo que si me queda claro es que tu familia no quiere saber nada de mi- Hinata miro a Toneri con preocupación, mientras tanto Neji llegaba a la mansión, y al igual que el Toneri el utilizaba los puntos ciegos del byakugan para no ser descubierto, caminaba por el jardín cuando con su byakugan descubrió dos figuras en la ventana de su prima, con sigilo se acercó y se percató de que se trataban de su prima y el joven con el que hablo antes., se posiciono debajo del balcón y oculto entre las flores escucho la conversación de la pareja.

-n…no me importa lo que piensen mi padre y mi primo-le decía la chica, mientras ambos se tomaban de las manos-estoy segura que puedo convencer a mi madre, todavía no hablo con ella….

-eso será inútil.

-¿entonces qué hacemos?

-sé que lo que te voy a pedir es muy difícil, pero creo que es la única solución.

-de ¿de q…que se trata?

-Hinata ¿me quieres en verdad? ¿estas segura que lo que sientes por mí es algo tan fuerte y profundo?

-t…tu s…sabes muy bien lo q…que siento por ti.

-entonces escapa conmigo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Hinata muy asustada-¿q…quie…res que escapemos?

-si mi amor, escápate conmigo.

-l…lo que m…me propones e…es t..te..rrible.

-si lo se mi amor, pero solamente así evitaremos que tu familia nos separe- Neji al escuchar estos se sorprendió y antes de que lo descubrieran decidió alejarse del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente Hiashi entraba a su alcoba y descubrió a su esposa levantándose de la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-le pregunto preocupado.

-levantándome de la cama querido-le contesto sonriente.

-pero si aún no te encuentras bien.

-claro que si, además tengo que ver a Tsunade sama y a Sakura chan en el hospital.

-¿Por qué tienes que verlas hoy? Ve mañana.

-no mañana ya no podría ayudarlas con fiesta que se organizara para ayudar a los niños de la aldea.

-está bien ve, pero no te esfuerces demasiado por favor.

-si querido, ¿vas a salir?

-si voy a ver a entrenar a Neji en el bosque, y sobre el pergamino te lo traerán en cuanto Koshi sama regrese de su viaje.

-¿Koshi sama no está? ¿A dónde fue?

-te cuento cuando regrese-le dijo camino hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente-ve con cuidado-ella le sonrió en respuesta y el salió de la habitación.

Neji se encontraba en caminado por uno de los pasillos de la gran mención, cuando vio caminar frente a el a una muy apresurada Ayame que se dirigía a la calle

-espera-le dijo en tono frio, al instante la chica se detuvo-¿A dónde vas?

-a hacer un encargo.

-¿de quién?

-de Hinata sama.

-¿Qué encargo?

-quiere que le compre algo.

-¿Qué quiere que le compres?-le pregunto acercándose a ella amenazadoramente.

-pues estambre.

-enséñame el dinero, si te mando a comprar algo tuvo que haberte dado dinero. ¿o te mando a otro asunto? -le dijo al tiempo que con gran habilidad la tomaba de un brazo y de la maga sacaba un sobre de papel.

-¿pero qué hace?

-le pregunto muy asustada y sorprendida mientras Neji comenzaba a abrir la carta y la leía.

_Lo he pensado bien, pero antes quiero que hagas el intento de hablar con mi madre. Si ella también se opone a lo nuestro entonces me iré contigo sin importar nada._

-está bien, entrégala-le dijo a la joven regresándole la carta, la chica se acercó y tomo el sobre con miedo- si le dices a mi prima que la leí te llevo a la aldea de los esclavos y te vendo ahí-la chica miro al hombre con terror, asintió y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras Neji pensaba cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Hinata se encontraba en su cuarto acostada sobre su cama, su semblante se veía muy mal y tosía un poco, unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta que enseguida se abrió y dejo ver a Neji quien pedía permiso para entrar.

-buenos días Hinata sama ¿se puede?

-si pasa-le contesto sin mucha fuerza.

-¿está enferma?

-si, creo que me resfrié durante la velada de la otra noche.

-¿está segura que no fue anoche cuando salió a su balcón en pijama y bata?-la chica lo miro sorprendida y nerviosa-¿Qué sucede con usted hinata sama? ¿Tan impresionada la tiene ese hombre para que se atreva a verlo en esas condiciones? ¿a mitad de la noche?

-n…no y…yo.

-no trate de negarlo yo regresaba en ese momento y los vi.

-s…so…solamente salí a…a platicar.

-por favor Hinata sama, aun cuando usted es mi prima y se merece todo mi respeto, puedo darme cuenta de que es una mujer muy…. Muy bonita, hermosa, capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza a cualquiera.

-Toneri es decente y me respeta.

-no, no un hombre decente no se cita a escondidas con una joven de familia a esas horas, en la obscuridad de la noche.

-necesitaba hablar conmigo, dice que fuiste a verlo, que lo amenazaste.

-no Hinata sama, yo solo apelé a su conciencia, le dije que la estaba perjudicando, ya que sus padres y el clan jamás aceptarían un matrimonio entre ustedes, pero evidente mente mi fe en la naturaleza humana fue demasiada, y lo sobre estime, ese tipo no sabe lo que es tener conciencia.

-estas equivocado niisan, Toneri kun e…es bueno y y…yo lo quiero- el chico al escuchar esto simplemente suspiro y camino a la puerta, pero fue detenido por la dulce voz de la joven-Neji ¿tú fuiste el que le hablo a mi padre sobre él?

-era mi deber Hinata sama.

-¿y…. y t…también le dirás l…lo de anoche? -el joven de espaldas a la cama suspiro con desgano.

-no-le contesto volteando a ver a la joven-pero déjeme decirle algo Hinata sama, un hombre que real mente está enamorado solo le importa el objeto de su cariño, la mujer, por lo tanto, jamás se atrevería a lastimarla ni física ni moralmente, en cambio el sin vergüenza solamente piensa en su satisfacción personal-Hinata al comprender lo que el joven decía se sonrojo demasiado, y con molestia le contesto.

-T…Toneri kun n…no e…es así.

-el Otsusuki es uno de esos porque si la quisiera de verdad no se atrevería a proponerle cosas indebidas-Hinata quiso defenderlo, pero no pudo y simplemente agacho la cabeza.

-escuche Hinata sama yo soy hombre y conozco muy bien a esa clase de individuos, he llegado a tener compañeros de equipo así. comienzan con citas a escondidas, si es de noche mejor porque así pueden manosear a su antojo, después el momento del triunfo llega, cuando logran convencer a la inocente víctima de fugarse con ellos, llegan y la toman como a cualquier mujer, sacian su lujuria y después la abandonan, y mientras ellos están presumiendo con sus amigos una victoria más, ellas se tienen que enfrentar a la burla y la humillación junto con sus familias y amigos, a la vergüenza de ser señaladas en la calle como unas perdidas-Hinata en cada palabra que Neji decía comenzaba a hundirse más en su cama, logrando así sentirse como cuando era repudiada por el clan, Neji vio esto y decidió terminar- así que Hinata sama por favor , le pido que lo piense-le dijo y salió de la habitación dejando a una Hinata muy mortificada y pensativa.

Hiashi ya Naruto se encontraban en la sala de la casa de este último.

-buenos días-saludo el rubio al líder del clan, con una reverencia.

-¿espero que la hora no sea inoportuna?-le pregunto el mayor.

-de ninguna manera, es mas no tenía que molestarse en venir, yo habría ido a su casa si usted me lo hubiera pedido. ¿Gusta sentarse? -le ofreció el joven un lugar en uno de los sillones de la sala-¿apetece algo?

-no gracias.

-puedes retirarte Toshio-le dijo el rubio al hombre mayor que esperaba en la puerta.

-si joven, con permiso-dijo y salió del lugar.

-estoy a sus órdenes.

-le confieso joven que este asunto me resulta un tanto incomodo, antes que nada, quiero que sepa que ni mi esposa, ni mis hijas están enterradas de que Neji empeño el pergamino secreto del clan- se aclaró la garganta y continuo-mi sobrino me conto de su ofrecimiento y de su interés por mi hija mayor, por supuesto que tendré que consultarlo con mi esposa, el consejo del clan y mi hija por supuesto, tal vez le parezca un poco extraño pero ella también tiene que estar de acuerdo, su madre jamás le impondría un marido que no fuera de su agrado-Naruto al escuchar esto se puso de pie.

-¿y usted si?-Hiashi lo miro sorprendido-perdone la franqueza señor, pero me gusta hablar sin tantos enredos y abiertamente, como se puede dar usted cuenta aún no me acostumbro a los formalismos y refinamientos de los nobles clanes de la aldea-Hiashi miro al rubio y suspiro tratando de tener paciencia.

-entiendo.

-estoy de acuerdo en que sea su hija la que decida, pero no me gustaría que su decisión tenga que ver con el hecho de que pretendo ayudar a su clan moralmente, es decir no quiero que ella se entere que utilizare mis influencias para ayudarlos con la aldea y los otros clanes, si Hinata me acepta quiero que sea por mí mismo-Hiashi asintió pensativo y acepto.

-si es lo que usted joven desea, así se hará, pero todavía existe el problema del kyubi-Naruto al escuchar esto miro al hombre con frialdad-no es que a mí me importe pero, para el consejo del clan es un inconveniente, un tanto cerio, los Hyuga desde su origen siempre hemos conservado una línea sanguínea pura, a lo largo de la historia muy pocos miembros se han emparejado con personas fuera de este, y en esos contados casos las personas no pertenecientes al clan eran muy poderosas y sobre todo hicieron grandes aportaciones para mejorar nuestro doujutsu, pero ninguno de ellos tenía un demonio de chacra en su interior.

-bueno pues si usted quiere que me case con su hija tendrá que hacer una excepción-le dijo Naruto sentándose nuevamente frente al hombre mayor.

-¿Qué le parece si este asunto lo mantenemos en secreto? Usted Neji y yo-Naruto cambio su sonrisa por un rostro frio y cerio-por favor Naruto, entienda que en lo personal a mí no me importa, nada me daría más gusto que ver a mi hija casada con el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos y héroe de la aldea, pero píeselo ¿Qué pasaría si todo mundo se enterara de que el kyubi se encuentra dentro de usted? Todos le temen a la bestia que casi destruyo a nuestra aldea años atrás, y hay quienes aún le guardan un profundo odio por la pérdida de sus familiares y amigos, por favor piense en Hinata-al escuchar esto Naruto rápidamente miro a Hiashi.

-¿y usted cree que a Hinata le importe saber que hay un demonio viviendo en mi interior?

-yo preferiría que no se lo dijéramos, después de todo los niños en la academia crecieron aprendiendo la historia de la legendaria pelea del cuarto Hokague, tu padre, contra el zorro de las nueve colas.

-está bien-le dijo Naruto no muy convencido, al escuchar la respuesta Hiashi sonrió victorioso, y se levantó de su asiento.

-bien, pues entonces ya puede empezar a visitar la mansión Hyuga-Naruto imito al hombre y se puso de pie.

-¿Cuándo va a hablar con su familia?

-hoy mismo, y estoy seguro que Hinata aceptara encantada-el rubio miraba al hombre con sospecha.


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga Hinata se encontraba en la cama tomando la medicina que su tía y Ayame llevaron para curarla del resfriado, cuando la mujer mayor se alejó de la cama y avanzo al ropero para buscar más cobijas Hinata en vos baja le hablo a su acompañante.

-¿le entregaste la carta?-Ayame solo pudo asentir con la cabeza confirmando el encargo.

-Ayame lleva eso a la cocina y trae la comida que se preparó para ella-le ordeno la mujer mayor-la joven salió del lugar dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Hiashi se encontraba en el salón de reuniones del consejo del clan, cuando Neji entro por la puerta, al mirar al hombre cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a su tío.

-Hiashi sama ¿Naruto le devolvió el pergamino?

-en mi vida jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza, pero es la última vez que tolero alguna de tus tonterías, la próxima vez te arreglas con el consejo del clan.

-está bien Hiashi sama me atendré a las consecuencias, ¿Pero todo salió bien?

-¿te parece bien el hecho de que tengo que casar a mi hija con un demonio?-le pregunto muy enojado- Que ni siquiera conoce las normas más elementales de educación y respeto.

-¿se atrevió a tratarlo mal?

-no-contesto con simpleza-pero tiene una actitud muy insolente.

-¿entonces estuvo de acuerdo en no decirle a nadie sobre el kyubi?

-afortunadamente accedió, pero con un tono de suficiencia horrible-Neji al escuchar esto solo sonrió victorioso.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban comiendo en ichiraku mientras platicaban sobre la visita de esta mañana.

-¿Por qué le devolviste el pergamino?-pregunto sin mucho interés el moreno.

-el me lo pidió, además a mí de nada me sirve, está lleno de jutsus especiales para usuarios del byakugan.

-¿será verdad que el consejo del clan no sabe de las andanzas de Neji Hyuga?

-eso es lo que dice Hiashi, también me dijo que su esposa ni sus hijas, están al tanto de nuestro arreglo.

-pues yo creo que es el clan entero quienes armaron todo esto. Talvez en este momento estén discutiendo las ventajas y desventajas de emparentar contigo-se levantó de la mesa y le hablo a su amigo-voy a ver a Itachi, te veré después-Sasuke camino un par de pasos cuando frente al establecimiento caminaba una mujer de ojos perla y cabello azulado, quien de repente comenzó a respirar agitadamente y se desmayó frente a los ojos del Uchiha, el moreno utilizando sus reflejos la sostuvo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

-Naruto ven ayúdame-le grito, al instante el rubio se levantó de su lugar y salió al escuchar el grito de Sasuke, una vez afuera lo descubrió tratando de ayudad a una señora, las personas que pasaban se acercaron a ver lo que sucedía, los chicos revisaron su pulso mientras los murmullos de la gente se oían.

-pero si es la matriarca del clan Hyuga-dijo una mujer muy sorprendida. Naruto y Sasuke se vieron a los ojos y al comprobar que no era nada grabe Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos y desapareció en una nube de humo, al instante ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban en la puerta principal del clan Hyuga con la mujer en los brazos del rubio.

Tiempo después Neji acompañaba por los pasillos de la casa a la médic ninja que acababa de atender a su tía.

-lo más recomendable es que su tía tenga mucho cuidado joven Hyuga-le decía Shizune al peli-café.

-si gracias por todo Shizune san.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hinata, se encontraban la joven y su tía hablando.

-¿entonces se sintió mal?-le pregunto angustiada la chica.

-si, pero no te apures ya se encuentra mejor y todo se lo debemos a Naruto Namikaze.

-¿a…. a el? ¿p…porque?

-porque él fue quien la encontró desmallada en la calle, y enseguida la trajo a la casa.

-¿se d…desmallo?, entonces fue cerio-reflexiono la joven.

-claro que sí, tantos problemas en la aldea y el clan la tienen muy angustiada.

-¿t…tan g…gra…ve es nuestra situación tía?

-sí, Hinata si-le dijo la mujer muy mortificada.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la sala de la mansión con una taza de té frente a ellos esperando noticias de la mujer, a la que habían ayudado. Neji entro por la puerta dejándola abierta mientras se posicionaba delante de los dos muchachos.

-gracias a kami sama que todo está bien.

-¿Cómo sigue tu tía?-le pregunto Naruto.

-mejor dentro de lo que cabe, sabíamos que padecía del corazón, pero ahora, con tantos problemas… en fin no pretendo aburrirlos-Sasuke solo rodo los ojos-es una pena que Hinata sama este indispuesta si no estaría aquí para saludarlos- Hiashi entro a la habitación enseguida y el hablo los jóvenes.

-me da gusta ver que aún está aquí, creí que ya se habían ido.

-nos quedamos solo para saber cómo se encontraba su señora esposa-le contesto Naruto al mayor.

-delicada, pero gracias a usted jovencito y a su afortunada intervención, ella se encuentra mucho mejor, realmente no tengo palabras para expresarle mi agradecimiento ¿Qué le parece si lo invito a comer mañana? -Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron una fugas mirada y después el rubio contesto.

-no creo que sea lo más conveniente, estando su esposa tan enferma.

-afortunadamente se trató de algo mucho menos cerio de lo que pensábamos y estoy seguro que ella querrá agradecerle personalmente por sus atenciones, además también nos acompañará Hinata, ahora no pudo estar presente para saludarlo porque tiene un ligero resfriado, ¿se lo dijiste? -le pregunto a Neji quien se encontraba detrás de él.

-por supuesto Hiashi sama.

-¿entonces? ¿está usted de acuerdo? -le pregunto mientras él y Neji lo observaban ansiosos.

Hiashi y Neji se encontraban en la sala de té hablando después de la inesperada visita del chico rubio y el Uchiha.

-ha sido una suerte que fuera Naruto quien encontrara a Hana, así sus visitas a la casa se verán más normales, claro que si no fuera tan orgulloso las cosas serían más fáciles.

-¿Por qué dice eso Hiashi sama?

-por qué no quiere que Hinata sepa que nos va a ayudar con el consejo, ya que él quiere que ella lo acepte por solo por sus encantos.

-hum ¿eso le dijo?

-si, y me gustaría saber ¿de qué manera voy a convencer a Hinata de que lo acepte? Especialmente ahora que se le ha ocurrido encapricharse con el idiota ese.

-creo Hiashi sama que ese asunto es más complicado de lo que nosotros pensábamos.

-¿Por qué?

-esta mañana hable con ella, esta impresionada con ese tipo y pienso que ni regaños ni suplicas harán que cambie de parecer.

-¿entonces qué podemos hacer?

-lo único que podemos hacer es actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La noche ha caído sobre Konoha, Sasuke y Naruto se encuentran en la casa de este último hablando.

-pobre mujer me dio pena-dijo Naruto de repente mientras ambos shinobis revisaban unos mapas.

-¿Quién? ¿la matriarca Hyuga?

-si.

-¿por el casi infarto, o por estar casada con un hombre como Hiashi? Ya no pienses en esa gente y acompáñame Itachi quiere vernos.

-no tengo ganas.

-vamos Naruto, acompáñame no quiero ir solo.

-no, mejor otro día.

-hum está bien.

-dile a Itachi que me disculpe, que en otra ocasión lo visitare.

-si aja, a por cierto talvez llegue tarde.

En el comedor de la mansión Hyuga Hiashi y su hermana hablan sobre los planes que tienen preparados para la heredera.

-es por esa razón que tienes que estar con ella siempre-le decía el líder a la mujer.

-está bien pero no creo que Hana este de acuerdo en todo esto.

-Hana es una gran mujer, pero como madre es muy sentimental y débil, y si Hinata le suplica y le llora es capaz de darle su permiso para que se case con ese infeliz.

-tienes razón, pero si Hinata esta tan enamorada de ese joven ¿Qué vas a hacer para que acepte a Naruto Namikaze?

-Neji se va a encargar.

-¿Neji? ¿cómo?

En el centro de la aldea un grupo de artistas nómadas empezaban a realizar su acto sobre un improvisado teatro en el lugar muchas personas se encontraban admirando el bello espectáculo entre ellas ambos hermanos Uchiha y Neji junto a algunos compañeros de misiones atrás. El joven Hyuga vea con gran admiración a una de las jóvenes actrices que se hallaban sobre el escenario, al final de la presentación la bella joven lanzo la rosa que traía en sus manos al Hyuga y este la atrapo fácilmente y le daba a la chica una mirada intensa, una hora después Neji y la joven se encontraban en la habitación del hotel donde la chica y todos los demás actores se hospedaban, ambos compartían un beso muy apasionado, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una de las compañeras de la chica.

-¿Haruka ya regresaste?- la chica al ver la escena que se desarrollaba dentro del cuarto se sorprendió y regreso sus pasos-disculpen-dijo por último y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-este hotel es una porquería-se quejaba el Hyuga mientras anudaba de nuevo su cabello.

-tienes razón-le dijo la joven mientras se acercaba al espejo y comenzaba a retocar su maquillaje-pero es el que el empresario escoge, nos paga muy poco dinero así que no tenemos más opción que quedarnos aquí.

-¿Cuántos días se van aquedar?

-no se talvez una semana, si nos va bien en las funciones.

-estarías dispuesta a prestarme un servicio, un servicio pagado por supuesto.

-claro lo que tú me pidas, solo dime ¿de qué se trata?

-algo relacionado con mi prima- le dijo simplemente Neji mientras se acercó y la beso nuevamente.

Un nuevo día se abría paso y en la mansión de la rama principal, Hyuga Hiashi escuchaba atentamente a su esposa que se encontraba en cama.

-todos comentan lo grabe de nuestra situación.

-Hana por favor no pienses en esas cosas.

-¿Cómo no quieres que piense en eso? Si la aldea está apunto de repudiarnos.

-te aseguro que las cosas van a mejorar-salió de la habitación después de darle un beso en la frente a la mujer y camino al cuarto de la mayor de sus hijas entro, y al ver a su hija recién levantada le pregunto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-m…mejor padre g…gracias. ¿c…como se e…encuentra mi madre?

-cansada, pero tratando de sobreponerse porque está esperando la visita de Naruto Namikaze.

-¿Q…qué v…viene a ha…cer?

-tu madre quiere darle las gracias por lo de ayer, y como llegara a medio día lo invite a comer, así que espero que seas atenta con él.

-padre p…por favor contésteme ¿u…usted y Naruto Namikaze ha…han hablado s…sobre mí?

-no.

-e..en…tonces ¿P….por qué tantas i…invitaciones?

-te voy a decir la verdad, ayer en el hospital tu madre escucho unos rumores sobre el clan, y como Neji ha hecho amistad con Naruto hemos pensado en pedirle ayuda para interceda por nosotros, así podremos tener más tiempo y le demostraremos a la aldea que pude confiar de nuevo en nosotros.

-pero ¿porque a él? Podríamos hablar con el Hokague.

-bueno porque Naruto es el hijo del héroe de la villa, todos lo reconocen por eso y que mejor para nosotros que contar con su amistad, así que arréglate para que en cuanto llegue lo recibas como se debe-le dijo y salió del lugar dejando a una Hinata muy pensativa.

Naruto llego a la mansión Hyuga vestido muy elegante y enseguida fue llevado hasta un pequeño salón donde Hiashi y Hana Hyuga lo esperaban.

-adelante Naruto-le dijo Hiashi al verlo del otro lado de la puerta. Naruto entro hiso una reverencia saludando a el matrimonio líder.

-es un placer conocerlo jovencito- le dijo Hana Hyuga-regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

-el gusto es mío señora Hyuga.

-siéntate muchacho- le dijo Hiashi señalando un lugar en el sillón frente a ellos. Naruto obedeció y se sentó admirando a la pareja.

-primero antes que nada me gustaría agradecerte por tu ayuda- le dijo la mujer de cabello obscuro- de no haber sido por ti tal vez ahora en lugar de comida tendríamos un sepulcro.

-Hana no digas eso- la reprendió suavemente el mayor.

-no creo que haya sido para tanto señora.

-de todas maneras, muchas gracias, te lo agradezco de todo corazón y espero tener la oportunidad de corresponderte de alguna forma.

-no se preocupe lo importante es que usted se encuentre bien.

-también me gustaría que me hablaras por mi nombre, después de todo no soy una anciana- ambos hombres sonrieron ante la broma de la mujer-además yo fui amiga de tu madre-ante la mención de su madre el semblante en la cara de Naruto cambio a uno indescifrable-y me gustaría que pudieras tener más confianza conmigo –ambos esposos esperaban atentos la respuesta del joven.

-si usted lo desea así lo hare señora Hana.

-supe que viviste prácticamente toda tu vida en la aldea de la arena y la frontera del país del fuego, ¿Cómo te sientes al regresar a casa?

-es un poco extraño, pero estoy comenzando a adaptarme.

-me da gusto oír eso, escuche se Sakura-chan y de Shizune-san que el Hokague te entrego los bienes de tu familia ¿Cómo marchan las cosas con las propiedades de tus padres, todo está en orden?

-bueno pues a pesar del vandalismo y el robo creo que todo está bien. Y gracias a mi padrino y algunos amigos que me están ayudando las cosas no han sido tan complicadas.

-¿supongo que el vivir en Konoha es aburrido para un hombre tan joven y que ha viajado tanto como tú?

-la verdad no tengo tiempo para aburrirme, las propiedades de mis padres requieren de constante atención, Kakashi sensei me tiene muy presionado estudiando, las misiones, los constantes viajes a la casa de casa de mis padres en la frontera y la casa de mi madre en la aldea del remolino me mantienen muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo de socializar tanto.

-valla, no son muchos los jóvenes que prefieren el trabajo y tener tantas obligaciones que, a la diversión, y eso habla muy bien de ti- Naruto al escuchar esto de parte de la mujer sonrió muy orgulloso, mientras que Hiashi sonreí complacido.

En la terraza de la casa Hinata y su tía esperaban a que la plática entre el matrimonio y el joven rubio terminara.

-tía, u…usted siempre ha e…estado al tanto d…de los planes de mi p…padre.

-hay bueno Hinata suponiendo que el haya dado permiso para que Naruto Namikaze te visite ¿Cuál es el problema?

-e…el problema e…es que estoy c…comprometida con Toneri kun.

-¿comprometida? ¿pero cómo se te ocurre? ¿Si ni siquiera sabemos quién es?

-y…yo sí, y con eso me basta-le dijo mirando a su tía con determinación.

Del otro lado de la casa Naruto aún platicaba con el matrimonio.

-¿quieres más te?- le pregunto la mujer a rubio.

-por favor-le dijo mientras acercaba su taza para que ella le sirviera.

-es reconfortante saber que todavía quedan jóvenes con sentido de responsabilidad y que luchan para alcanzar sus sueños-le decía Hiashi a Naruto.

-ya casi es la hora de la comida-le dijo la mujer-me gustaría poder acompañarlos, pero el doctor me ordeno reposo.

-lo que no has hecho-la reprendió el mayor-pero ya habrá otra ocasión para que platiques con Naruto, porque desea seguir visitándonos, me ha contado de su interés por nuestra hija Hinata-Naruto al escuchar esto se sorprendió y al sentir la mirada de la mujer en el comenzó a entrar en pánico mientras miraba a Hiashi sin comprender.

-¿ha si?-la mujer miraba a Naruto sorprendida.

-b…bueno si ustedes me lo permiten, claro.

Hiashi y Naruto caminaban por el pasillo Naruto impaciente le pregunto a Hiashi.

-¿creí que su esposa ya sabía de mis intenciones?

-no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella sobre el asunto, pero ya viste ella acepto encantada.

-¿y su hija tampoco lo sabe?

-pues no habíamos acordado que no se lo iba a decir para que no píese que tenemos un acuerdo.

-lo que no le iba a decir era lo de mi ayuda ante el consejo, pero se supone que si le hablaría de mi interés por ella-le dijo parándose frente a él.

-entonces creo que entendí mal, pero no se preocupe lo hare más tarde-le contesto retomando su camino-sígame por favor.

En la calle Toneri se acercaba a la mansión Hyuga, muy bien vestido y aseado llegó hasta la entrada y toco la puerta. Mientras tanto Hiashi y Naruto entraban al lugar donde Hinata y su tía esperaban desde hace algún tiempo.

-Hana se animó bastante con la vista de Naruto-dijo Hiashi al entrar al lugar ambas mujeres se levantaron de sus asientos he hicieron una reverencia al recién llegado-¿se acuerda joven de mi hermana verdad?- Naruto al ver a la bella chica se deslumbro y con torpeza saludo a la mujer.

-he, a si por supuesto ¿cómo ha estado?

-yo bien a usted ni le pregunto se ve rebosante de salud- el rubio comenzó a respirar agitado en cuanto el azul de sus ojos choco contra el perla de los ojos de la linda chica de cabello azulado.

-¿me dijeron que estuvo enferma?-le dijo el rubio a la chica.

-u…un si…ple resfriado, p…ero y…ya me siento mejor, gracias.

-pasa y siéntate muchacho- le dijo el hombre mayor- voy un momento a mi despacho y enseguida regreso-salió del lugar dejando al rubio junto a las dos mujeres camino rumbo a al jardín y vio entrar a un joven de cabello plateado acompañado de una de las sirvientes de la mansión, la joven al ver al líder del clan se detuvo en su camino y hablo sorprendiendo al visitante.

-Hiashi sama el joven lo busca.

-está bien puedes retirarte.

-mi nombre es Toneri Otsusuki, Hiashi sama.

-si ya sé quién es usted-le dijo mirándolo de forma despectiva-¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse en esta casa? Le ordeno que abandone mi casa en este preciso momento.


	10. Chapter 10

-por favor Hiashi sama le ruego me permita hablar un momento con usted y su señora esposa.

-mi esposa está enferma, no recibe visitas y mucho menos de alguien como tú, que viene a humillarnos con pretensiones atrevidas y absurdas.

-soy un shinobi al servicio de esta aldea al igual que usted y su señora esposa.

-si claro, ¿es que acaso no se da cuenta que entre usted y nosotros hay un abismo de diferencia? Entiéndelo de una vez por todas, nunca, jamás mi esposa y yo, y mucho menos el consejo daremos la autorización para que nuestra hija se case con un don nadie como tú-Toneri soporto los insultos del patriarca, cerró los ojos, dio un largo suspiro y miro nuevamente a Hiashi.

-está bien-le contesto- lamento la molestia, con permiso-hiso una reverencia y se marchó, mientras Hiashi lo veía salir de la casa con una mirada fría.

…..

Reunidos en el comedor se encontraban Hiashi, Neji, Hikiro, Hanabi, Hinata y Naruto.

-seamos sinceros Naruto-le decía Neji mientras todos disfrutaban de la comida-el único culpable de todo este asunto es el Raikague, su ambición, por el poder lo ha llevado a hacer cosas atroces, y por su culpa han muerto muchas personas muy valiosas-concluyo el joven muy molesto, mientras los demás integrantes de la familia veían con tristeza al pelicafé.

-yo pienso que la guerra se podría llegar a evitar si dejáramos de lado todo ese odio y ambición que existe entre las naciones-le contesto Naruto

-el odio te da la fuerza para seguir adelante y cumplir con tus metas-le dijo muy convencido Neji.

-el odio solo genera más odio entre los implicados-contesto el rubio- esto se vuelve un círculo vicioso que nunca tendrá un fin y solo nos llevará a la destrucción de nosotros mismos y nuestros territorios.

-hablas como si tu tuvieras mucha experiencia en esto-le dijo el Hyuga.

-pienso que el odio es un sentimiento que lastima más a la persona que lo guarda en su corazón que aquella a quien va dirigido.

-yo creo que es muy tedioso siempre hablar de lo mismo-opino por primera vez el líder Hyuga-en todas las reuniones solo se habla de lo mismo.

-es el tema de moda padre-le contesto Hanabi.

-pero molesta.

-¿de qué le gustaría que hablemos Hiashi sama?-le pregunto el muchacho.

-de algo más interesante, por ejemplo, Hinata ¿porque no le hablas a Naruto sobre tu trabajo en el invernadero y la facilidad que tienes para tratar con las plantas medicinales? -Hinata miro a su padre muy sorprendida y mientras Naruto observaba a la joven con mucha atención.

-b…bu…bueno no creo que le interese mucho, a… ad…además no soy una experta, s…so…solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo.

-en la aldea del remolino crece una variedad de orquídea muy particular-le dijo Naruto-su olor es dulce y sus flores se utilizan en la elaboración de medicina natural, si quiere después de mi próximo viaje podría traerle un par de ellas-todos en la mesa miraban con gran asombro al rubio que muy entusiasmado intentaba hacer platica con la joven.

-n…no hace falta que se m…moleste-le contesto la chica sin poder verlo a la cara.

-no es molestia al contrario sería todo un honor- todos los presentes veían con agrado la interacción de la pareja, todos excepto la más joven quien veía al rubio con molestia, al descubrir sus intenciones.

….

Neji y Naruto se encontraban en el salón de té después de la comida ambos se encontraban uno sentado frente al otro.

-lo que sucede es que Hinata sama no está acostumbrada a tratar con hombres a excepción de mi tío los miembros de su equipo y yo, ella no a interactuado mucho con el sexo masculino, ella es muy tímida -le decía el Hyuga a el rubio.

-o talvez no soy de su agrado.

-por favor Naruto no pienses así, solo dale tiempo para que pueda tener un poco de confianza en ti.

-Neji quiero que seas honesto conmigo-le dijo cerio el rubio-¿tu prima tiene algún pretendiente? ¿alguien que le interese en particular?

-por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? -le palmeo el hombro.

-¿Por qué no? Es una joven muy bella.

-no hay nadie Naruto, te lo aseguró, si así fuera por supuesto que estaríamos enterados.

…

En una de las salas de entrenamiento Hiashi, Hikiro, Hinata y Hanabi hablaban sobre la comida con el joven rubio.

-tu comportamiento es imperdonable-le reprochaba el líder a su hija mayor.

-¿p…por qué m…me dice eso padre?

-¿y todavía lo preguntas? ¿No crees que deberías ser más amable y agradecida hacia el hombre que le salvo la vida a tu madre?

-y…ya le di las gracias padre.

-no trates de salirte por la tangente, que sabes muy bien a que me refiero. Tal parece que a ti no te importa nada, ni el honor, ni la decencia y mucho menos tu clan-le recriminaba el mayor mientras Hinata solo mantenía la cabeza agachada viendo el piso.

-ya no la regañes Hiashi, ¿o que quieres que se ponga a bailar para tenerlo contento? -le dijo su hermana.

-tú no te metas- la regaño el mayor.

-mejor me voy-le dijo la mujer levantándose de su lugar-porque cuando estas de mal humor se necesita la paciencia de un muerto para aguantarte, y yo todavía no estoy muerta, vámonos Hanabi-y salió de la habitación junto con la menor de las hijas.

-p…padre ya sé que Naruto Namikaze le salvo la vida a mi madre y que probablemente nos ayude con el consejo de la aldea, pero si hay algo más dígamelo por favor.

-¿quieres saber si te pretende?

-s…sí.

-siento decepcionarte hija, pero Naruto no ha manifestado ningún interés hacia ti-declaró muy serio y convincente.

-q…que bueno-dijo sonriente la chica.

…

Neji y Naruto salían de la sala de té mientras hablaban.

-¿ser burócrata? no la política no me interesa.

-tomando en cuenta la situación de tu familia sería lo mejor, después de todo eres el genio Hyuga ¿no?

-no pienso humillarme delante de los otros líderes.

-¿y no es más humillante intercambiar a tu prima por poder?-le hablo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué? en nuestro clan los matrimonios siempre han sido arreglados, por otra parte cuando hay problemas, los parientes políticos se ayudan entre sí. Y tú te vas a casa con mi prima ¿no?

-eso todavía no se decide-le dijo con una sonrisa forzada y camino por el pasillo rumbo a la sala donde Hiashi y Hinata se encontraban. Al entrar al lugar hiso una reverencia y le hablo al líder.

-me retiro señor Hyuga.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?-le pregunto muy sorprendió el hombre.

-tengo algunas cosas que hacer, gracias por la comida y por la compañía, buenas tardes señorita Hinata.

-b…buenas tardes-le contesto la joven muy nerviosa.

-por favor despídanme de la señora Hana y díganle que le deseo que se recupere pronto, con su permiso-hiso la acostumbrada reverencia y camino rumbo a la salida.

-ha sido un placer-contesto el mayor.

-te acompaño-le dijo con una sonrisa forzada Neji mientras salían de la habitación. En cuanto los dos jóvenes salieron Hiashi se levantó de su lugar, llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla, mientras meditaba sobre la actitud del rubio.

-me pareció que estaba molesto-dijo el hombre.

-t…tal vez Neji le solicito su a…apoyo y él lo tomo c…como un atrevimiento padre-al no escuchar respuesta del hombre continuo-m…e retiro a mi habitación, con su permiso padre-se levantó de su lugar hiso una reverencia y salió de la sala.

Hiashi salió del lugar y a mitad de pasillo se encontró con Neji que regresaba, al verlo le pregunto.

-¿algo le molesto?

-tiene escrúpulos, por el trato que hicimos y creo que también porque Hinata sama no le hiso ningún caso.

-¿te dijo eso?

-si cuando estábamos solos, hasta me pregunto si ella está interesada en alguien más

-¿crees que haya escuchado algo sobre el Otsusuki?

-no lo creo Hiashi sama, si así fuera él me lo habría dicho, después de todo tiene una gran bocota.

-eso esperemos, ah y hablando de ese tipo, el muy descarado se atrevió a venir a esta casa.

-¿Cuándo Hiashi sama?-pregunto muy preocupado el joven.

-hoy cuando Hinata y Naruto se encontraban hablando en el patio quería hablar con Hana y con el consejo el muy sinvergüenza.

-no se preocupe Hiashi sama hoy mismo dejo todo arreglado para ocuparnos de ese asunto, pero recuerde que usted tiene que hablar con el consejero Homura Mitokado a primera hora.

-espero que pueda ayudarnos.

-estoy seguro que sí, solo necesita encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

…..

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por las calles de Konoha el primero tan hablador como siempre y el moreno con su semblante muy serio.

-para serte sincero Sasuke creo que no debí haber hecho algo así-hablaba un poco desilusionado y triste.

-¿acaso ya te decepcionaste de la Hyuga?

-NO, ella es muy bonita y dulce, pero creo que no le intereso-Sasuke solo miro al rubio mientras los dos caminaron hasta una tienda de herramientas ninja- y siento que ella es solo una pobre victima rodeada de tres monstros que somos su padre su primo y yo, buenas tardes- dijo al entrar a la tienda seguido del moreno, el locatario contesto su saludo y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a mirar las armas ninja.

-¿y la madre de ella que dice?

-nada, la verdad no creo que esté enterada del trato que hice con Hiashi, y en cierta forma lo que más me molesta es que yo propicie esta situación

-¿y entonces piensas desistir?

-no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo.

-pues piénsalo mañana porque esta noche Kakashi nos necesita para una misión.

-¿para una misión? ¿enserio? ¿de qué se trata?

-no lo sé dobe solo me dijo que era importante que tú y yo lo acompañáramos a un lugar. Después de todo tal vez necesitas algo de distracción para aclarar este asunto.

-sí, tal vez esa sea la solución.

….

La noche cayo, Sasuke y Naruto esperaban en la puerta de la aldea a que el sexto Hokague llegara para dirigirse a su misión, Naruto muy ansioso caminaba de un lado para otro esperando la llegada del hombre que en un tiempo fue su sensei y lo apoyo cuando todos le dieron la espalda. Mientras Sasuke solo se mantenía en su mismo lugar con los ojos cerrados a la espera del ninja más impuntual del mundo. Diez minutos después tres hombres con el uniforme de ambu se acercaron a ellos al instante Sasuke abrió los ojos y se puso alerta mientras Naruto observaba con curiosidad a las tres figuras frente a ellos. Después de un par de segundos Sasuke se relajó y le hablo al hombre de en medio.

-llegas tarde-le dijo muy molesto el Uchiha.

-lo siento chicos, pero es que no encontraba mi traje de ambu-contesto el hombre moviendo su máscara un poco a la derecha revelando su identidad.

-¿Kakashi sensei?-pregunto sorprendido Naruto.

-buenas noches Naruto-lo saludo el mayor.

-¿Por qué esta vestido así?

-porque es la única forma en la que el Hokague puede pasar desapercibido-respondió el hombre a lado derecho de Kakashi quitándose la máscara.

-¿capitán Yamato?-miro al lado izquierdo de Kakashi y descubrió de quien se trataba la tercer figura- ¿Guy sensei? ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿creí que iríamos a una misión?

-y así es Naruto, esta noche Sasuke y tu serán nuestros guardaespaldas-anuncio muy contento el sexto mientras los jóvenes solo se veían uno al otro sin entender.

….

Hola mis queridos lectores antes que nada muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios no saben lo mucho que me animan para poder continuar, sé que me he tardado en actualizar, pero les prometo que en cuanto termine con mis exámenes subiré los capítulos en tiempo y forma.

Lila chapter 9 . Nov 12

Hiii de nuevo yo.. Lei el cap y me parece muy bien como va la historia ya de a poco nos acercamos al engaño y la boda wiiiii.. :) estoy emocionada por el siguiente cap siempre espere que alguien adaptara esta historia precisamente con esta pareja me has cumplido un sueño jeje nos leemos la próxima suerte.. No tardes mucho :3

Gracias por tu comentario y yo también esperaba que alguien hiciera una adaptación como está, pero ya que no estaba decidí hacerlo yo, me alegra mucho que lo disfrutes y nos leemos en el siguiente.

Una vez más gracias por su apoyo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

….

A las afueras de Konoha dentro de una taberna se puede escuchar la música sonar, algunas parejas bailan animada mente al ritmo de la música camareros caminan por ente las gente con botellas de saque para repartir en cada una de las mesas, y sentados en una de ellas se puede ver a tres hombres que felices disfrutan del ambiente mientras brindan, metros más al fondo se encuentran los dos guardaespaldas cuidando de la seguridad del Hokague y sus acompañantes desde la barra cada uno con una mueca de desagrado en sus rostros.

-¿Sasuke? Se escucha una dulce voz de mujer que se acerca por entre la gente hasta donde los dos jóvenes de encuentran sentados-¿eres tú que haces aquí? Pensé que no vendrías-le decía contenta una bella joven de vestido color vino y cabello negro muy largo.

-estoy en medio de una misión-le contesto a la chica dándole una simple mirada.

-aunque sea por trabajo me alegra que estés aquí-le sonrió sinceramente al Uchiha mientras le daba una mirado muy curiosa al rubio.

-ella es Yuki Ritsuiji, la conocí anoche al término de la función a la que fui con Itachi-le dijo al rubio mientras le presentaba a la joven- Yuki él es mi amigo Naruto Uzumaki

-mucho gusto-dijo el rubio mientras hacia una reverencia.

-el gusto es mío-le respondió la joven de la misma forma.

-¿les molesta si les hago compañía por un rato?-pregunto la chica, Sasuke no dijo nada y se dedicó a observar a los tres hombres que reían en la mesa.

-no es ninguna molestia siéntese-le dijo Naruto ofreciéndole su lugar.

-gracias, pero permítame, llamare a una de mis amigas para que nos acompañe Haruka-llamo a una de las chicas que bailaban en el lugar, la chica sin prisa se acercó-ven acompáñanos por favor.

-si está bien pero solo por un rato ya que estoy esperando a un amigo.

-si claro está bien después de todo no creo que nos quedemos por mucho tiempo-le dijo Naruto a las chicas y les cedió un espacio a cada una.

….

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga el matrimonio líder se disponía adormir, Hana se encontraba ya recostada en la cama mientras Hiashi salía de baño con su pijama puesta.

-Hiashi ¿Por qué no me dijiste del interés que tiene Naruto por Hinata?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-creo que debiste de habérmelo dicho antes, si quiera para tener tiempo para pensarlo.

-no hay mucho que pensar, Naruto es joven atractivo, educado rico y poderoso, es hijo de nuestros amigos, y además te cayo muy bien.

-si, pero no es a mí a quien tiene que caerle bien, si no a ella.

-pues a Hinata le agrada.

-ah, sí.

-por supuesto, aun no le he dicho que la pretende y no lo voy hacer y tú tampoco lo hagas, así ella podrá estar en completa libertad de decidir.

-ya veo.

-yo creo que mejor partido Hinata no podría encontrar en todo el mundo.

-supongo que tienes razón, pero habrá que decirle que el clan está pasando por un mal momento y que si se casa con ella podría meterse en algunos problemas.

-ya lo sabe.

-¿y que dijo?

-que no le importa ya que Hinata es un tesoro invaluable por el que vale la pena arriesgarse-Hana al escuchar esto sonrió muy contenta.

….

En la taberna el tiempo pasaba, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la barra acompañados de las dos bellas jóvenes mientras esperaban a que los otros tres hombres se decidieran a marcharse

-es imperdonable que no haya ido a vernos-le decía Yuki a Naruto un tanto ofendida.

-lo hare un día de estos-contesto con simpleza el rubio.

-¿mañana?-le pregunto ilusionada.

-si puedo con gusto lo hare- en ese momento se acercó un mesero y les pregunto.

-disculpen ¿la señorita Haruka?

-soy yo-contesto la chica sentada junto a Naruto.

-el joven Neji la está esperando-le dijo señalando la puerta del lugar.

-dígale que enseguida voy-el mesero hiso una reverencia y se retito, mientras Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaban una mirada de sospecha.

-que lastima- dijo la mujer de cabello lacio-pero nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?

-si-contesto Naruto tratando de ser amable, mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a la jovencita. La mujer salió del lugar, y a las afueras del bar se encontró con el genio Hyuga ella corrió, se puso a su lado y entonces el Hyuga hablo.

-¿ves esa luna hermosa? la acabo de llamar Haruka en tu honor

-Qué caballeroso y galante eres.

Dentro de la taberna Sasuke y Naruto veían a sus maestros ponerse cada vez más borrachos mientras la jovencita aun los acompañaba.

-¿quiere que llame a otra compañera para que nos acompañe?-le pregunto la chica a Naruto.

-no hace falta, además estoy seguro que en un rato más nos iremos-le contesto mientras veía como Guy, ya se encontraba dormido sobre la mesa, y los otros dos tomaban ya directamente de una botella cada uno, intentando ser el último en permanecer consiente-por cierto, el hombre con el que se fue Haruka su compañera ¿Cómo se apellida?

-creo que Hyuga-al escuchar esto Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada de sospecha y duda.

….

En la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban los actores nómadas, Neji y Haruka compartían una copa y en la mesa se encontraba un gran fajo de billetes, la mujer dejo la copa sobre la mesa y le hablo al Hyuga.

-es mucho dinero-le hablo con sospecha y miedo-si lo que vas a pedirme es algo feo mejor no…-la interrumpió la suave risa del muchacho que poco a poco se acercó a ella.

\- no, al contrario, se trata de hacerle un favor a alguien.

-¿un favor?

-sí, quiero que utilices tus dotes de actriz y te hagas pasar por otra persona.

-¿Qué persona?-Neji solo sonrió en respuesta y la beso.

…

En la mansión Hyuga Hinata se encontraba dormida en su alcoba, de repente unos ruidos se dejaron oír en el lugar ella despertó y entonces se encontró de frente con Toneri quien había irrumpido a media noche en su habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto asustada.

-tenemos que hablar.

-pero no aquí en mi recamara.

-vine en la mañana para hablar con tu madre.

-nadie me dijo nada.

-no me extraña, me encontré con tu padre…. No hay nada que hacer Hinata, tu clan jamás va a aceptar que nos casemos.

-es con mi madre con quien tienes que hablar, ella piensa distinto.

-lo dudo. Hinata no puedo renunciar a ti, te quiero más

que a mi vida.

-yo también-le contesto ella y ambos se abrazaron un par de segundos, luego se soltaron y entonces Toneri hablo decidido.

-vente conmigo ahora.

-no, no Toneri, por favor no me pidas eso, si nos vamos seremos ninjas fugitivos, renegados, mi clan se verá en vuelto en la vergüenza y la humillación, mi familia pensará que soy una cualquiera.

-eso no va a suceder mi amor nos vamos casar.

-tengo miedo.

-lo sé, pero por favor confía en mí, ambos nos queremos y en nuestro amor encontraremos la fuerza para sobrellevar todo lo que pase, además solo va a ser por un tiempo muy corto, por favor- le dijo tomando su mano y besándola-No me digas que no, te lo pido por lo que más quieras- muy lentamente se acercó y el beso de forma muy dulce.

…

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba en la oficina del consejero Homura Mitokado, un par de minutos después el hombre mayor se presentó en el lugar. se adentró en la habitación, ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia ante el otro y el mayor se sentó frente a Hiashi.

-lamento mucho molestarlo señor Mitokado.

-no es ninguna molestia Hiashi, pero cuénteme, me entere de que su esposa estuvo enferma.

-lamentablemente si, y todavía sigue delicada del corazón.

-me da mucha pena en realidad ella es una buena persona y un gran ninja. Si puedo ayudar en algo puede confiar en mí.

-precisamente he venido a pedir su apoyo en un asunto que es bastante delicado, no quiero recurrir al consejo del clan y mucho menos a correr el riesgo de que mi esposa se entere, porque no quiero que su salud empeore.

-digame ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

-Se trata de mi hija Hinata la heredera. La verdad no ventilaría este asunto de no ser porque también le incumbe a la aldea. hay un sinvergüenza que la esta trastornando, ella es una muchacha decente y bien criada.

-como debe de ser la heredera de un prestigioso clan como el suyo.

-pero muy ingenua, y ese libertino quiere aprovecharse de su inocencia.

-comprendo. ¿Quién es?

-es un oportunista, alguien sin porvenir, sin prestigio ni fortuna, alguien que no pertenece a esta aldea.

-dígame su nombre Hiashi.

-Toneri Otsusuki es un shinobi que vino de la luna-el mayor al escuchar el nombre sólo pudo mirar a Hiashi sorprendido.

…

Por las calles de la aldea se encuentra caminando una bella joven de cabello negro y corto con un vestido en color durazno, con ojos claros. Camina segura hasta detenerse frente a las puertas del prestigioso clan Hyuga, toca a la puerta y espera ansiosa a que la atiendan.

Dentro de la mansión Hinata se encontraba caminando por el corredor, Hana aún se encontraba recostada en la cama, y al ver entrar a su hija sonríe enormemente.

-¿C…cómo amaneció madre?-le pregunta muy preocupada.

-mejor hija. ¿Y tú? Te veo muy pálida.

-t…todavía no me repongo d…del resfriado.

-siéntate-le indica y Hinata se sienta en el sillón junto a la cama-cuéntame de la fiesta del sábado-la chica sonríe, pero enseguida vuelve a su estado de preocupación.

-fue agradable, pero estoy muy preocupada.

-¿porque?

-por todos los problemas que tiene el clan.

-si te refieres al apoyo de los otros líderes no te apures que de alguna forma se podrá resolver, y en caso de que por el momento no se pueda, lucharemos con nuestras propias fuerzas y le demostraremos a la aldea que están equivocados.

-es lo que yo pienso-le dejo muy optimista- a…además, la fuerza de una persona no esta en cuanto poder ostenta, físico o político. Sino en su corazón y en la voluntad para salir a delante, tener una alma limpia, noble , bondadosa, ser una persona decente caritativa, esos es lo que cuenta. ¿No lo cree usted así madre?

-claro que si- contesto la mayor en ese momento se escuchan golpes en la puerta-adelante- al instante por la puerta entra Ayame y se dirige a ambas.

-con su permiso, pero hay una persona que busca a Hinata sama.

-¿a…a mi? ¿Q…quién?

-la señora Yuki Otsusuki.

-¿Otsusuki?

-¿la conoces hija?

-n…no

-debe de ser del hospital, o del orfanato, anda ve a atenderla y luego vuelves.

-s…si e…está bien madre, con permiso- habla y las dos mujeres salen de la habitación.

En el recibidor se encuentra la mujer de vestido claro, al escuchar rudos de su bolsa extrae unas gotas que sin pensar se vierte en los ojos y guarda cuidadosamente de nuevo en su sitio.

-b…buenos días-saluda educadamente Hinata a la extraña que la espera de espaldas-¿q…quería hablar c…conmigo? La mujer toma su pañuelo y con maestría fuerza en su rostro una cara de dolor y sufrimiento, que muestra a la joven que espera su respuesta.

-¿es usted la señorita Hinata Hyuga?

-si-contesta, entonces la mujer la observa de pies a cabeza y la rodea apreciando la dulce figura que se sonroja bajo el escrutinio de la fría mirada, la mujer suspira y deja escapar de sus labios un quejido de dolor.

-ahora sé porque mi esposo ya no quiere saber nada de mí- Hinata la ve confundida mientras la otra mujer continúa hablando-es usted muy bonita, fina y rica.

-p...perdón pero n…no entiendo.

-hace un año que me case con Toneri Otsusuki hasta tenemos un hijo. Y desde hace más de seis meses que no lo he visto y tampoco me ha mandado dinero.

-n…no, no p…puede ser, e…es i…imposible, Toneri no está casado.

-seguro eso le dijo a usted, pero si estamos casados, y si no me cree pregúnteselo a él.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hiashi Hyuga quien acababa de regresar en esos momentos a la casa y escucho unos gritos salir de una de las habitaciones-¿quién es esta mujer?-le pregunto a su hija mirando con desconfianza a la extraña.

-Yuki Otsusuki señor-contesto la mujer haciendo una ligera reverencia ante el líder.

-NO ES CIERTO USTED MIENTE-le grito muy imponente y segura Hinata a la mujer.

-NO, NO MIENTO, TONERI OTSUSUKI ES MI MARIDO, ES EL PADRE DE MI HIJO-contesto la mujer haciendo énfasis en pronunciar a su hijo-mientras miraba a los dos Hyugas en la habitación- Y SI NO ME CREE EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE VAMOS AL BUSCARLO PARA VER SI SE ATREVE A NEGARCELO EN MI CARA-valientemente tomo a Hinata de la mano y la arrastro con ella, unos metros por el pasillo rumbo a la salida.

-no Hinata, espera-Hiashi las alcanzo y en un rápido movimiento se colocó frente a ambas impidiéndoles el paso-NO TE ATREVERAS A REBAJARTE HASTA ESE GRADO.

-padre por favor necesito saber-le rogo Hinata llorando desconsolada.

-si señor deje que su hija me acompañe, además mi esposo ya está advertido, porque acabo de verlo y le dije que iba a venir a decirle a ella que…..

-si, si está bien, se lo agradezco, pero ahora haga el favor de retirarse de mi casa.

-no, no por favor, por lo que mas quiera dígame que todo esto es una mentira- le dijo Hinata tratando de caminar hacia la extraña-padre por favor déjeme ir con ella.

-ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA HINATA, IR POR LA ALDEA BUSCANDO A ESE TIPO PARA PELEARCELO A ESTA MUJER., DE VERDAD QUE HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO-le grito el hombre deteniéndola.

-padre por favor se lo ruego, NESECITO SABER.

-DE NINGUNA MANERA-sentencio Hiashi y volteo a ver a la mujer- y usted haga el favor de irse.

-esta bien señor-dijo la mujer y salió del lugar tan rápido como pudo.

-no-dijo Hinata y camino tas la chica.

-ya basta-Hiashi la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera tas la otra.

-n…no es verdad p…padre, e…esta mujer está mintiendo, estoy segura-hablo con un profundo dolor.

-clámate hija cálmate-le dijo el hombre acariciando con ternura su cabeza, dándole por primera vez en años un gesto de cariño.

-no puedo calmarme-le contesto, se liberó de su padre y corrió por el pasillo, en el camino se encontró con su tía que al verla le pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-Hinata paso de largo y la mujer volteo a ver a su hermano en busca de respuestas, mientras Hiashi pensaba en lo que acababa de presenciar.

…,...

Toneri salía de la torre Hokague en dirección al centro de la aldea cuando un par de hombre comenzaron a seguirlo ocultándose muy bien entre los edificios.

…...

Hiashi y su hermana se encontraban platicando en el recibidor.

-así que ahora ve a hablar con Hinata y has tu parte, porque tu estas aquí y no en el bouke gracias a el poco poder que aún ostento.

-ya sé que soy una carga para ti, no tienes que echármelo en cara.

-entonces convence a mi hija de casarse con Naruto, o todo el clan se vera envuelto en la humillación por parte de la aldea- la mujer solo lo miro por un segundo y se levantó de su lugar, dispuesta salir de la habitación cuando Hiashi la tomo por el brazo y le dijo- y cuida muy bien de que no valla a salir porque no sabemos si el consejero Mitokado ya nos liberó de ese desdichado-y sin decir nada se soltó del agarre de su hermano y camino por los pasillos hasta la habitación de su sobrina. Llego frente a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró de frente con Hinata quien llevaba su chamarra puesta dispuesta a salir.

-¿vas a salir?-le pregunto muy sorprendida.

-si, v…oy a la torre Hokague-le contesto Hinata pasando de largo y caminando decidida hacia la salida.

-no Hinata espera-la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-n…ecesito hablar con Toneri tía, estoy segura que esa mujer mintió.

-no como crees, ¿además porque iba a hacerlo?

-no…no lo sé, pero, es imposible que él me haya engañado de esa forma, me niego a creerlo-y sin más retomo su camino por los pasillos con la mujer caminando detrás de ella.

-no Hinata, Hinata espera no seas testaruda, tu padre se va a enojar muchísimo además ¿qué va a decir la gente si te ve? -cuando Hinata estaba por llegar a la puerta, se paró frente a ella Hiashi Hyuga impidiéndole el paso.

-no te atrevas-le dijo el mayor con una voz fría.

-tengo que hablar con Toneri padre, no puedo seguir con esta duda.

-la heredera del clan Hyuga no va a ir a exhibirse frente a un grupo de shinobi buscando a un hombre, como si fuera una cualquiera.

-no voy a exhibirme padre.

-claro que no porque en este preciso momento te regresas a tu cuarto.

-NO-grito Hinata e intento pasar por un lado de su padre, este la tomo del brazo y la regreso frente a él.

-obedece Hinata.

-LO SIENTO PADRE PERO….-los gritos fueron callados por una bofetada que Hiashi planto en la mejilla izquierda de Hinata, la joven cayó al piso y desde su lugar veía con sorpresa a su padre, mientras la mujer mayor dio dos pasos más cerca y miraba a su hermano con miedo y enojo mesclados, pero sin atreverse a decir algo más, Hinata se tomó la mejilla lastimada, se levantó rápidamente y después de darle una última mirada al mayor corrió en dirección a su cuarto.

-no debiste pegarle-le dijo la mujer a su hermano recorriendo la poca distancia que los separaba y mirándolo de frente.

-nadie te ha pedido tu opinión y si no quieres que te eche de aquí cumple con lo que se te ordena-el hombre dio media vuelta y se encamino a su despacho.

...

Toneri salía de una de las tiendas de comestibles de la aldea cuando frente al aparecieron cinco ninjas ambus, el que se encontraba al frente de ellos hablo con voz fuerte, mirando al albino directamente a los ojos.

-Otsusuki Toneri, está usted arrestado.

-¿yo? ¿Por qué?

-órdenes del consejero Mitokado.

-debe tratarse de un error.

-atrápenlo-dio la orden y enseguida los otros cuatro hombres lo tomaron por cada una de sus extremidades.

-pero ¿Por qué? si yo no he hecho nada malo-el albino forcejeo un poco tratando de zafarse del agarre-suéltenme.

-cállate, y agárrenlo bien.

-SUELTENME, SUELTEME-gritaba el joven, pero uno de los ambus lo golpeo en la nuca desmayándolo al instante.

-vámonos-les dijo el líder a los otros que cargaban al hombre inconsciente.

...

MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR NO HABER PODIDO SUBIR CAPÍTULO AYER PERO, QUITARON LA NOVELA DE YOU TUBE Y ESTOY BUSCANDO OTRO LUGAR EN DONDE PODER VERLA PARA CONTINUAR CON LA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA.

DE TODAS MANERAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO LES PROMETO QUE DARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS LES MANDO UN GRAN SALUDO Y NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA.


End file.
